Shadow Heroine of time's Zelda Interviews!
by Shadow Heroine of Time
Summary: Find out what Zelda characters are like behind the scenes! Some craziness is going on in this little show! (thanks to Zelda Maniac for giving me this idea. If there is anything thats similar to hers i credit her for it RIGHT NOW!)
1. Introduction time!

Shadow: Hey Shadow,

Blue: blue

Vio: Vio

Kimki: and kimki here for the first chapter of interviews.

Blue: Who are we interviewing today?

Shadow:Well not anyone today. Today we're just introducing ourselves.

Kimki:So now that we have... What do we do now?

Shadow: Donno. Karaoke zelda style?

Kimki:HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO GWEEN!

Shadow: HE DID NUFFIN WONG

Blue and Vio:*Sweatdrop*

Blue: Whats the point of this again?

Ruto:*comes in randomly* LINK-y poo...? *looks at Vio and Blue and faints*

Kimki:DAMMIT. *Grabs her and throws her out of the glass doors*

Shadow: well now we have a glass door of shame...

Kimki: Shes so annoying...

Shadow: well... So is navi but we have a can of Navi spray. I would like to thank ZeldaManiac for giving me this idea and letting me make it become a reality!

Kimki: SO what do we do now?

Shadow: *Shrug* I guess we have nothing else to do but throw one of us out of the glass door...

Kimki: Arent we on the second story?

Shadow: Yup. *gets up and throws self out window* Boooo yaaaa

Blue: Ill go get her...

Kimki: Welp Kimki Mckell

Vio:And vio

SIGNING OFF!

* * *

Its 12:14 here... this wrote itself. XD this is so random... and i might be interviewing authors soon. MIGHT i dont know yet. till next time


	2. Saria the Psycho

Shadow: Welcome to Zelda interviews! we're your funny source to interviews.

Kimki: we know you have a lot of other options for this kind of stuff.

Blue: But we're glad you chose us!

Vio: Lets get down to it!

Shadow. First interview is...

Kimki:Saria!

Saria: Haiii

Blue: Question one: Do you have any crushes on Link?

Saria: YES HES MIINE MIIIINNNNNNNNEEEE I TELL YOU. *Laughs*

Kimki:*Looks at Shadow* yeah... Thanks for having complete PSYCHOPATHS on the show...

Shadow: she seems... nice enough...

Kimki:Until she throws someone out of the wall!

Saria: *Smiling*

Vio: *Sweatdrop* question two: How are you on being the sage of the forest?

Saria:Being stuck in the sage... chamber is fun... Me and Ruto have been.. Chatting. *Twitching*

Kimki: Yeah... Nice enough.. alright. sure,

Saria: If you go there for as long as I have then you'll have friends forever.

Shadow: Uhm...

Blue: Uhh... Next question..? Question three: Are all the others as insane as you are?

Saria: Insane? Im not insane i dont know what your talking about. *Gets up and pins blue upto the wall* Im not crazy!

Shadow: SECURITY! Take Saria back to the Sage chamber!

Kimki:Stat!

Security:*Grabs saria and takes her away* Off you go...

Saria:*Thrashing* IM NOT INSANEEEEEE!

Shadow:... And she was nice on Ocarina of time... welp anyway.

Kimki:What do we do now?

Blue: Monopoly?

Shadow,Kimki, and Vio: NO!

Blue: *cowers a little* Okkayyy

Shadow: theres not much we can do... but disclaim and credit.

Kimki:...

Blue: Kimki and Shadow do not own Zelda or any of the characters used in these interviews

Vio: Original idea credit goes to ZeldaManiac.

Shadow: Well Shadow Heroine of time

Kimki: Kimki mckell

Vio: Vio

Blue: and Blue

**_SIGNING OFF_**

* * *

I know this is late but fanfiction was temporarily down for the day and i had to wait to make this and Flare. (The chapter two will come soon. Probably after this.) Well any way thats why there was a delay in chapters two in both series. Chapter three for wind waker in the real world will come later (Its 2:36 here and im running on no sleep right now) Welp peace.

Read review and be a shadow


	3. Ruto the Drama Queen

Shadow: Hiya welcome to

Kimki: two in one morning?

Shadow:SHHHHH Im not completly on writers block.

Vio:*sweatdrop* Wow. How did i not see this one coming

Blue: NOOOOOOOOOOO

Kimki:What?

Shadow:Well... Your not going to like who ive got for

Kimki: NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOO

Shadow:... Yeah... Shove Justin Beaver's face in a bucket of boiling water for... Ruto

Ruto: I want more of an opening!Whyyy?

Shadow: Quit acting like rarity

Kimki: At least Rarity has more talent than a fish that don't like water

Ruto: Are you going to ALLOW this?

Shadow: SHUSH

Blue: Question one: Why don't you like water?

Ruto: I don't want to get my hair wet.

Shadow: You don't HAVE any hair to worry about

Ruto: who CARES?

Blue: apparently you...

Ruto: *grabs Blue and throws him out the wall*

Kimki: I knew it would happen sometime but.. omigawd.

Shadow: YOU LITTLE-

We now interrupt the following interview for a Commercial break

Tired of unwanted guests in your house?

Link: How the hell did i get here?

Malon: How the hell did you get here?

Well heres a new p-

Shadow: NO. *throws tv and Ruto out the Glass door of shame*

Kimki: You could have just called security

Shadow: But its not fun...

Kimki: Shadow why doesn't this surprise me?

Shadow: Cuz your my sister?

Kimki:... True.

Blue: Hellooo? Co-host squashed by big Fish girl!

Ruto: IM NOT BIG

Blue: AHHHHHGSHALDSKF

Shadow: Ill go get him...

Kimki:... Welp, Thats it for today. Kimki Mckell

Vio: and Vio

Both: **_SIGNING OFF!_**


	4. Darunia the 'Hot' Dancing Goron

Kimki:You just never stop do you

Shadow: What can I say?

Kesha:we're young and we're bored

Shadow:*Presses stop on CD player* welpers. The next guest is...

Kimki: Darunia!

Darunia: Yes. And this place is HOT HOT HOT.

Shadow: Kimki...?

Kimki: Yea..?

Shadow: Im scared

Kimki: Me too!

Blue:... No one played any music...

Link: *comes in and plays sarias song*

Darunia: *Dances like in the Ocarina of time game*

Shadow: AHHHHHHH

Kimki: This is the first time no one was thrown out the window o-

Darunia:*Rolls out wall *

Kimki: I Stand corrected...

Shadow: That was worse than the first time...

*Flassshhh bacccckkkk*

Shadow:*Goes in with link to see Darunia*

Link: H-

Darunia:Blah blah blah. How did you get here? Are you apart of the royal family? Blah blach

Shadow: And you thought Navi was bad...

Link: Shut it.

Darunia: Play me a hot beat.

Link:... *Plays sarias song*

Darunia: *Dances*

Link and shadow: *Back up*

Darunia: Thats a hot beat!

Shadow: How is a forest song hot...?

Link: *shrugs*

*Flaaaaaashbaaaaaaackkkkkk overr*

Shadow:*Shutters*

Kimki: Well since Shadow is creeped out Kimki Mckell

Shadow: S-Shadow heroine of t-time

Vio:Vio

Blue: and blue

**_SIGNING OFF _**


	5. Dragon or Bird?

Shadow: yes im this bored.

Kimki: then go to bed

Shadow: NEVAAAAAA

Kimki: Okay then

Blue: Todays interviewer is...

Vio:Valoo!

All exept Vio: Valoo?

Vio: Problem?

Shadow: YES considering we dont SPEAK what ever the chopsticks he speaks

Vio:I do

Blue: even i don't

Vio: Thats cuz your not smart

Blue: Yeah im not smarta**ed

Shadow:*throws both out the door of shame*

Kimki: Now we cant understand Valoo. Smart move Shadow

Shadow: We guess...?

Kimki:Guessing is never a great answer

Shadow: Oh alright...

Vio:*comes back up* shadow what the...

Shadow: SHHHH

Vio: whatever

Valoo:*Growls*

Vio:good to be here

Shadow: First question: What race are you?

Valoo:*Growls a bunch more*

Vio: Bird what are you an idiot?

Shadow: *Sniff* that hurt my feelings... *Normal* Question two: ...

Kimki: Question two is..?

Shadow: i have nothing

Vio: Smart move dumba**

Shadow: Shut up before i beat your A** AND FEED YOU TO VALOO

Kimki:...

Blue:Well its my time to shine. Blue

Shadow: Shadow Heroine of time *Crosses arms*

Kimki: Kimki Mckell

Vio: and Vio

SIGNING OUT

Shadow: Why do you have to be so mean to me?

Vio: what in the goddesses name do you mean?

Shadow: I get it you just hate me

Blue: Uh the camras still on guys...

Shadow: DAMN IT

*Camra shuts off*


	6. Zelda the princess of Bipolar

Shadow: Todays is...

Kimki: MAI FAVE CHARACTER

Vio: *CLears throat*

Kimki: Sorry..

Vio:...

Shadow: For the princess of shyness... ZELDA

Zelda:...

Vio:...

Shadow: wait if shes the opposite of the original Zelda then...

Kimki: If you're implying that shes a bitch in the real games then... You're wrong.., You even wrote that she TRIED to help him in Zelda's Guardian Angel

Shadow: Cuz you asked me to... but that wasn't what i was implying...

Zelda: IM NOT BITCHY

Everyone besides Zelda: O.o whoa

Shadow: Touchy...

Zelda: Interviews?

Shadow: OH yeah.

Vio: Question one:" Do you love link?

Zelda: No

Shadow:*Looks at Kimki* O.o

Kimki: O.o

Shadow: I think shes Bipolar...

Zelda: Uhm... If your going to ask if im lesbian. No im not

Shadow: Shittt

Vio: SHADOW

shadow: what it was just IF she said no... and she did... So i wrote it on the question key

Blue:... O.o

Kimki: *turns to viewers* Shadow isnt againced Lesbians, Bis, or gays. Because she is a fan of Yaoi, She has a friend thats Lesbian, and im pretty sure about Bis she-

Shadow: SHUSSHHH

Kimki: Whoa... Dezhavu

Shadow: Big time...

Vio: Well Zeldas gone cuz you took so long

Shadow: You so hate me

Vio: Yup

Shadow:...

Vio:...

Kimki: MINECRAFT

Blue: well... Blue

Shadow: *Crossing arms and looking away* Shadow heroine of time

Kimki: Kimki Mckell

Vio: and vio

All exept Vio and Shadow: SIGNING OFF!


	7. Maniacs in the house!

Shadow: HIYA everyone please put your ice cubes down Justin beaver's pants for... ZELDA MANIAC!

Maniac: Haiiii!

Shadow: First question... Do you eat anything other than Cucco burgers?

Maniac:yes I eat other things surprisingly... like... FRUIT xP

Shadow: How bipolar do you think Zelda is?

Maniac:hmmm 59%

Shadow: and final question: Where do you get your inspiration ?

Maniac: hmm nowhere I just thought before I made REAL stories ill just make interviews to know the people.

Shadow: well than-

Blue: She hasn't thrown anyone out the Door yet? Or bursted through the wall?

Shadow: Nope

Kimki: Holy mother of Din.

Maniac: what?

Shadow: Its just everytime we get someone we have to send them out or they throw someone out the window or throw themselves out.

Maniac: YOU TOO?

Kimki: Yup even Shadow threw herself out on the first chapter

Maniac: *looks at shadow* is it fun?

Shadow: even funner to throw others out.

Maniac: *Throws vio out the Glass door of shame*

Kimki:Nao ill go get him...

Shadow: THATS THE SPIRIT!

Maniac: so whered that hole in the roof and the wall come from

Shadow: Valoo and Darunia...

Maniac: Note to self... Dont invite them on th- aw what the hell.

Shadow: sho what shall we do now?

Maniac: Welp do you have and cucco burgers?

Shadow: I donno.

Maniac: *some pops into her hand*

Shadow: and that people is the magic of authors. can i haz one...? Ive never tried one be-

Maniac: *child like voice* Nu... they is mine...

Shadow: Fine... *pats on head*

Maniac: Yayyy

Shadow: well... Shadow Heroine of Time

Maniac: Zelda maniac

Kimki:* from the bottom of the building* KIMKI MCKELL!

Vio: *hurt and with Kimki* VIO...!

Blue: and Blue

all: SIGNING OFF

-Camra still on-

Shadow: Pleassee?

maniac: NOOOO MINEEEEEEEE

Shadow: Just a bite?

Maniac: Noooooooooooooo well... NO!

Blue: Uh guys... Cameras still on again.

Maniac: *throws plate at the camera*

Shadow: DAMMNIT!


	8. The Boy in Green

Shadow: Hiya people

Kimki: Welcome to

Vio: Zelda interviews!

Shadow: well this is a little break from my Flare story. and plus the fact we've gotten another camera...

Kimki: you still need to update it. And make it longer

Vio: O.o

Kimki: YOUR SO DIRTY MINDED

Vio:No im not, Blue and Shadow are

Shadow: IM OFFENDED. IM NO- oh wait I am. NEVERMIND

Blue: So candy crush huh? *looking through Shadow's facebook*

Shadow: HEYYY I GOT OVER THAT ADDICTION A COUPLE MONTHS AGO.

Link: My review...?

Shadow: Damn it im into it again.

Link: Omigawd

Kimki: Mai line!

Shadow:*takes out cucco burger i stole from Maniac*

Maniac:*pops out of nowhere* MINE *Takes Cucco burger*

Shadow: :'( Nuu...

Link: Helloooo?

Shadow: oh we're reviewing... LINK!

Link: great to be here?

Shadow: what do you think of zelda

Link: Shes is annoying with her freaking bipolarness

Zelda: HOW COULD YOU I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING REAL

Shadow: I thought you didnt like him...

Kimki: N plus he is Demon's

Shadow: How in Dins name did you know?

Kimki: I hear you yell it all the time at people who love Link

Shadow:Oh...

Link:*throws Zelda out the window* AHHH

Zelda: YOU BASTARD ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU ILL ***** WITH A ***IN A CASTLE FAR AWAY WHERE NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU **** SOUP ******* WITH A STICK OF DYNAMITE ************************************ AND A BUCKET OF ***** MICKEY MOUSE *******

Shadow: LANGUAGE ZELDA! THIS WAS A KIDS SHOW!

Link: O.o please don't let her do that...

Shadow: YOU MUST NEVER REPEAT THE ELDER SWEAR TO ANYONE ELSE!

Zelda: TOO LATE THE WORLD HAS HEARD IT *runs away laughing like a maniac*

Maniac: IM supposed to do that!

Link: Whyyyyy Whyyyy

Shadow: No one EVER repeats the Elder Swear.

Kimki: She just did

Vio: whatcha gonna do bout it shadow?

Shadow: Nyaaa

Blue: What do you think of.. Navi

Link: Shes annoying as he** itself. I mean really, can you imagine strolling around until you hear. "HEY LOOK LISTEN!" all day?

Navi: HEY LOOK LISTEN HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY!

Shadow:*Uses spray* Nope bye bye

Link: Okay shes gone

Shadow:I dont really have any other questions... So uhm...

Kimki: Next we're going to interview -

Shadow: NO. That will ruin the surprise.

Kimki: awwh

Shadow: welp. Shadow heroine of time

Kimki: Kimki Mckell

Vio: Vio

Blue: Blue

Link: and the hero of time

All: SIGNING OFF


	9. The Depressed Radar

Shadow: Welp Vio and Kimki are gone for this chapter... Kimki being mad at me and all and I think Vio just went with her cuz... Idk

Blue: Well im kinda jealous.

Shadow: well then go...

Blue: *Leaves*

Shadow: Nao that im alone... Give it up for... Fi

Fi: My calculations suspect Shadow is feeling depressed

Shadow: Im sorry I can't do this without her... *walks upto camera and lifts it up so its showing a little close up of her face* Hey sis, If you're watching this...*tearing up* I'm sorry that zelda was a bitch in the last chapter. I was just trying to make it funny. I never knew it would make you mad at me. I love you sis. *turns it off*


	10. Hes the King! and other random crap

Shadow: Welp. heres the 10th installment of... Zelda Interviews!

Kimki: Yup. N guess what? I'M BACK!

Shadow: Yup we made up but i donno what to do now.

Kimki: haven't gotten a response from an author as far as Shadow knows

Shadow: As soon as we get a reply from that author we will post it up as his/her name and then something random at the end

Kimki: lets get started

Blue: wheres everyone?

Vio:Idk

Blue: AGAKDFALSDKFJ

Vio: fasldkfj

Shadow: If you got the Harry potter puppet pals reference. You sir/ma'am are awesomeness.

Kimki: If ya didn't

Shadow: go throw yourself in Link's grandma's soup.

Blue:... .

Kimki: .

Shadow: I was KIDDING .

Kimki: welp, today we're interviewing...

Shadow: The king of Red Lions!

Lions: How the hell am I here with no water?

Kimki: Author magic

Lions: Oh well go on with the interviews.

Shadow: welp the first question is... Do you despise link?

Lions: No. Why would I? I mean come on. Look at him. Hes so... Quiet. Till he starts swinging the sword. he even once tried to use the Wind Waker as a sword...

Shadow: Hehehehe sorry that was me.

Lions: ...

Kimki:...

Shadow: Oh right. Nevermind...

*awkward silence*

Shadow: POKEMON

Lions:what's that?

Kimki: nothing...

Shadow: Second question: Why do you have freaking puzzles in every dungeon.

Lions: for the master sword it was the guardians fault. for the others i have no clue what the heck he was thinking

Kimki: Ohhh. I've never met him or the WW link so im going over... here

Shadow: O.o Okay

Lions: Ohhkay. Anyway im guessing theres no other questions

Shadow: Nope.

Lions: Please get me outta here...

Shadow: kay. *Uses author powers and sends him back*

Kimki: So what do we do now?

Shadow: I don't know...Uhm.

Kimki: ...

Shadow: Lez go bug Blue and Green.

Kimki: Yusss

Shadow: Shadow heroine of time

Kimki: and Kimki Mckell

Both: SIGNING OFF


	11. Every Rose has its 'Thorn'

Shadow: welp today Kimki gets to take over. Kimki?

Kimki: hola peoples.

Shadow: the only part im going to do is... this. Be pewdiepie fabulous for...

Kimki: SHADOWTHORN!

Thorn: hiiii

Kimki: First question: what got you into writing?

Thorn:When I was about 6 or 7, a professional author came to my school and talked about how she'd been writing since she was 8. I'd always loved reading and had had my mother read me about 4 books every night. When she told me how young she'd started, I'd been determined to start YOUNGER than that and decided to start writing. I wrote a short - like, one paragraph - story about my cat supposedly scratching me and turning me into a cat and my mother helped me type it up. When I was about 9, I started writing stories after school daily, and when I was 10 I began attempting to write a novel. So, yeah, kind of always liked books and got into writing when that lady came to the school I attended :3

Kimki: That has to be the longest answer we've ever gotten...

Shadow: everr.

Maniac: Cept for me...

Kimki: Yup. Second question: what's the most random review you have ever gotten?

Thorn:Random review I've ever gotten... Um... I think it was by an anonymous guest who just reviewed "PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" I just laughed and didn't accept it xD

Kimki: Question three: why do you like to sometimes abuse your characters in your vocaloid stories?

Thorn: I'm a sadist :3 Lol, better explanation; if I didn't abuse anyone, the story would be kind of boring and dull (yeah, yeah, I go overboard, shush xD) because there'd be no hardships or struggles. I'm not really good with high school dramas, so I often make characters feel a kind of physical or strong emotional pain.

Shadow: welp..

Thorn: *throws leon out the Brick wall *

Kimki: and theres something random for today.

Shadow: Yups

Maniac: CUCCO BURGERS.

Thorn:... Cucco burgers...?

Shadow: Uhm... Chicken patties but for Hylians.

Thorn:OHHH

Kimki: Yup. Wait wheres Vio and Blue?

Shadow: Vio never came and i threw blue out the Glass door.

Kimki: Oh... Well... um

Shadow: welp Shadow Heroine of Time

Kimki: Kimki Mckell

Thorn: and ShadowThorn

All: SIGNING OFF!

* * *

I SHALL DO MORE LATER... ITS 3:26 HERE AND IM TIRED


	12. Readers

Ello readers,

This is Shadow Heroine of Time here,

I will NOT continue this ,

Not quitting, Just taking a break.

I'm going to the grand canyon. If any of you fans see me there feel free to come up to me and give me a hug. ^^ good luck finding me. *Evil grin*

Anyway,

I will not post anything till i get back on tuesday.

Later,

**_Shadow Heroine of Time_**


	13. Bets n summer Vaykay plans

Blue:And you have a Starbucks double shot.

Shadow: So?

Blue: well you're literally typing like the he** dogs are after you...

Shadow: and your point is?

BLue: you are hyper enough lady

Shadow: NUUU

Blue: You me Kimki and Vio should do something

Shadow: You are right its summer and we shouldn't be cooped up inside all the time

Blue: The other reason why we don't is because you cant go out.

Shadow:Like maniac with her cucco burgers its me and my double shot

Blue: She isnt herself without it and even if she cant get one then she goes insane sometimes. Hehehe

Shadow: Well i can live without it.

Blue: PROVE it

Shadow: Fine, I will. Starting today.

Blue: She will not survive

Kimki: Vote in the reviews who you think would win. Shadow or Blue.

Shadow: Shadow heroine of time

Kimki: Kimki mckell

Blue: and blue

All: Signing off!


	14. Demon princess of the Zelda world

Shadow: Kay... put your a** up in the air for... DEMON PRINCESS OF TIME!

Demon: Put your a** up in the air? Isnt that a song

Shadow yuppers

Demon: Kk

Shadow: First off: whos your favorite character in the zelda world?

Blue:? Wtf Zelda world?

Shadow: SHHHHH

Demon: Any versions of link.

All Links in existence: *Blushing*

Shadow: Favorite authors?

Demon: Kenzi333, you, Hasenpfeffer, Zelda maniac, Marquard, and a bunch of others!

Shadow: Daww thank you :3

Demon: Welcome :)

Vio: What's your inspiration?

Demon: Thinking and reading.

Shadow: What do you think of my interviews so far?

Demon: They're funny!

Kimki: O.o another person who hasnt jumped out the door of shame.

Vio: Or the wall

Blue: Or the ceiling

Demon: Well i cant get up onto the ceiling silly.

Shadow: You dont know that

Demon: Trust me ive tried

Shadow: welp... Uhm. Lol. Like on Zelda Maniacs reviews we have people running out like... Dare i say it

Maniac: MANIACS

Kimki: Whoa.

Blue: AHHH

Shadow: Hehehe. Remember when we went to the Four swords manga world. *Evil smile*

Demon: Yup *Smiles*

Blue and Vio: *scream in terror*

Shadow: Well till next time, Shadow Heroine of time

Kimki: Kimki Mckell O.o

Demon: Demon princess of time

Blue and vio: Vio and Blue

Maniac: and Zelda maniac

All: signing off!

-After show-

Demon and shadow: *ganging up on Blue and Vio*

Vio: NUUUUU what are you going to do?

Blue: I'm too PRETTY TO DIE!

Demon: O.o

Blue: what i am!

Shadow: You'll see :3

-Camera cuts off-


	15. Partners in crime :)

Shadow: Give it up for... the pretty twins

Demon: *Laughing her butt off*

Vio: I don't wanna come out..

Blue: Neither do I...

Demon and shadow: *pulls Vio and Blue out of their hiding spot*

Blue: *Blushing* I look stupid in this dress...

Vio: *BLushing also and trying to pull the dress down* How can you girls wear this ?

Demon: We don't

Shadow: As you can see we wear

Demon: Pants and T-shirts

Shadow and Demon: *Smiles *

Blue:... I hate you both.

Shadow: You know ya love me Blue. *Smiles*

Demon: And you can't hate this face... *Does kitten eyes*

Vio: *Still tugging down dress* Yea... can't hate you... Nyaaa.

Shadow: hehehe. *Highfives Demon*

Kimki: You guys are the girl versions of the Hitachiin twins.

Demon: COOL

Shadow: YUP

Kimki: Leave Vio alone... You can take Blue

Shadow: well we've had our fun.

Demon: Yup

Blue: Can we go nao?

Shadow: Yup. But this is our revenge. :3

Blue: For what?

Shadow: For being rude to me *Points at Vio*

Demon: and just being plain rude *Points at Blue*

Kimki: O.o we arent even on air and Shadow is... Being herself

Shadow: want to go get a cucco burger? My treat!

Demon: yesh.

Maniac: YESS

Demon: *Stuffs an apple in her mouth* Your still on your ban missy (as far as i know she is)

Maniac: T-T *Chews*

Shadow: Kimki?

Kimki: Im down.

*they all leave talking about random stuff*

Blue:*Comes back out of changing room* Hello?

Vio: are they gone?

Blue: Yup

Vio: lets get them back.

Blue: way ahead of you.

* * *

_**Uh oh... Tune into the next chapter to see what they do. L8ters**_


	16. Tiredness

Shadow: Hey guys...

Kimki:*Asleep on a chair*

Vio:*Curled up against her*

Blue:*Some reason is sleeping with his head on Shadow's stomach*

Demon:*Curled up in a ball sleeping huddled against Link*

Shadow: its 3:15 in the morning but im still not tired... I dont get how they can fall asleep here... Maniacs away somewhere so I thought that i could take Demon and Link in for the time being... Im not really sure if Demon lives wit her er wat... ill have to ask in the morning...

Blue: nuu... herpfdsa

Shadow: well morning or night where-ever you are and ill write things tomarrow when i can talk to demon. *lays down fully and goes to bed*

* * *

**_O.o Nao i feel like one of those Night time programs from Sprout or something. Welp Good night or good morning. _**


	17. Dumb ways to die our version And Kimki!

Maniac an shadow: DUMB WAYS TO DIE.

Blue: O.o

Shadow: set fire to your hair

Maniac: poke a stick at a grizzly bear

Shadow: WAIT WAIT we should make our own version

Demon: How?

Shadow: in accordance to Maniacs 50th chapter, and i know this is way passed due. So here we go.

Link: Dumb ways to die Zelda version. :3

Shadow: Set fire to deku tree

Demon: Poke a stick at a dodongo.

Maniac: Drink potions... from witches.

Kimki: Decline proposal to ruto.

All: Dumb ways to die. So many dumb ways to die. Dumb ways to d-i-i-i-e so many dumb ways to die

Shadow: and thats all we've got.

Kimki: INTERVIEW TIME

Demon: Kayy

Shadow: give up your cream cheese for KIMKI

Kimki:...

Shadow: what's your favorite fanfiction on this whole entire site?

Kimki: Ohh hard one... Kirbys rude awakening... i guess. Its by reinbow-jellyfish.

Shadow: Your favorite authors?

Kimki: Uhm. Probably Shadowthorn.

Shadow: Cool. Whos your favorite zelda character?

Kimki: I like Zelda and Vio.

Vio:*Blushes remembering how he was sleeping earlier that morning*

Shadow: welp... What do ya want to do nao?

Demon: PULL PRANKS

Maniac: eat cucco burgers. :3

Shadow: Maybe and noo cucco burgers fo yuuuu!

Kimki: Wellp till next time Kimki Mckell

Shadow: Shadow heroine of time

Demon: Demon princess of time

Maniac: Zelda Maniac T-T

Vio: *Blushing still* Vio

Blue: And blue

All: signing out!

Maniac: *pulls Blue aside* You like shadow :3

Blue: STFU

Maniac: U KNOW YOU LIKE HER xP

Blue: Quiet you *Tackles*

* * *

**_No one got hurt in the process of these interviews. :3 cept maybe Mai pride XD_**


	18. Gannon the 'Love' Master?

Shadow: Where did i go wrong...? I lost a friend, Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life

Blue: S-Shadow?

Shadow: Yeah..?

Kimki: You okay..? You've had that song on repeat all day

Shadow: No reason. Time for interviews. *Turns off CD* First up is... Gannon!

Gannon: Hello!

Shadow: You try to steal any of us and your banned from the show

Blue: Yup

Kimki: and i've noticed that you've marked December 15 down on you-

Shadow: SHHHH NYAA

Blue:?

Gannon: Deal

Shadow: So why steal zelda?

Gannon: Cuz shes pretty and my triforce of power glows.

Shadow: Do you LOVE Zelda?

Gannon: No..?

Shadow: If i remember correctly... In Memories Skye's triforce glows from happiness am i correct?

Demon: Si

Gannon: *Blushes* GTG ! *Jumps out window*

Shadow: Damn it we never get juicy facts.

Kimki: You _want _this to be like that one celebrity show?

Shadow: No...

Blue: U-uhm shadow..?

Shadow: Si?

Blue: Uh- uhm... er..

Shadow: Spit it out or ill slap the man outta you! (Those who get the reference heres a cookie *Gives cookie*)

Blue: Nevermind! *Runs off*

Maniac: *Gibb slaps Shadow and goes after Blue*

Shadow: Owwwwwwww T-T

-later that evening-

Maniac:Nao heres what we do...

* * *

Uh oh what's Maniac planning?


	19. Where's shadow? and We interview Malon!

-Before the show-

Maniac: and that's what i want you to do.

Blue: B-but...

Maniac: NO BUTS

Blue:*Whimpers*

Shadow:*Comes backstage* What did you do to blue...? He don't whimper... At least i don't think he does.

Maniac: *Shrugs*

Shadow:...

Maniac:... He stole my cucco burgers

Shadow:...He stole... Your food... Your not even supposed to have Cucco burgers in the first place

Blue:... O.o *thinks and goes behind Shadow* She was being mean.

Maniac: *Evil grin and walks off murmuring to herself* All according to plan...

Shadow:W-what the... *Looks away blushing* A-are you okay?

Blue: yeah...

-On set-

Kimki: hiya Kimki here.

Vio: Ahem?

Kimki: and Vio and Blue

Blue:wheres Shadow? Wasnt she here earlier?

Kimki: her and Demon went to do errands for both of our interviews

Blue: *a little disappointed* oh..

Vio: werent you with her earlier?

Blue: *shrugs* i cant remember

Kimki: anyway... The first up is... Malon, I dont think we've interviewed her yet

Malon: Howdy

Kimki: ... O.o Hi..? First question: why do you call link 'grasshopper'?

Malon: be'cus he looks lik one.

Kimki: You have a southern accent?

Malon: yessery. ah do ma'hm.

Vio: She does work at lon lon ranch...

Kimki: that dont mean she has to speak with a southern accent...

Malon:*gone*

Kimki: Isnt there ONE that freaking stays!?

Vio: Nope.

Kimki: welp till next time,... Kimki Mckell

Vio: Vio

Blue: And blue

All: SIGNING OFF


	20. Falling to peices and Summer Vaykay!

Shadow:*walks in exhausted* well me and Demon had fun.. And some pretty deep talking but it was fun. we've really bonded overnight over Animal crossing havent we XD remember when. (Not freaking kidding Not telling what it was about ;) )

Demon:Shhhh She wasnt supposed to know!

Shadow: Hahahaha oh yeah right.

Blue: YOUR BAACKKK! *Glomps shadow onto the floor*

Shadow:Kyaa!

Demon: O.o Wow. Morning Glomp.

Blue:*Sees coffee* Well... you still have two more weeks till you can have an energy drink

Shadow: Hot hot hot hot hot hotttt HHHHOOOOTTTT

Blue: Oh im so sorry!

-Kimki and Vio Walk onto set and then slowly backs away off set-

Shadow: ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKEEE!

Demon: admit it you... Excuse me... *Runs off*

Shadow: No come... Back..

Blue: ...

Shadow:...

-Later-

Shadow: *smiles into camra* and we're back with the 20th episode of... SHADOW HEROINE OF TIMES ZELDA INTERVIEWS

Vio: Im pretty sure it is. Correct me if im wrong.

Kimki: No your right

Shadow: Okay then lets get on with the interview. Stick justin beaver in a can of soup for... COOL LONER CHICK.

Death-the-Kid: Hola peoples

Shadow: First question: what got you into writing? (fanfiction or non)

Death: My dad. He Played D&D (Dungeons and Dragons) and he'd have me sit on his lap to help him come up with his characters and stuff. I'd watch as he played. Then my cousin and I would play our own game in a magical world we made up. After a while we just sat down and started writing things down

Shadow: Fun Second question: Whats your favorite zelda game?

Death: Um, it was the one with the masks. I can't remember for the life of me what it's called.

Shadow: Majoras mask. Third question: Which zelda character do you like the most?

Death: Link! Duh!

Shadow: welp thats it...

Death: thats it?

Shadow: Yup..

Kimki: She no jump out the window...

Blue: Or the door

Vio: O.o *too shocked for words*

Kimki: Jk im not even surprised anymore.

Shadow: It twas nice to have one of my Sons join the show

Kimki:O.O B-but shes... Not..

Death: Bye bye Daddy dearest.

Shadow: Bye my son :3

Blue: w-wha.

Kimki: Well i knew Hikaru was your daughter but... WTF

Shadow: welp its time for us to kick off Vaykay from this. Next episode will be in story format ;) Shadow Heroine of Time

Kimki: O.o Kimki Mckell...

Blue: Blue

Vio: and Vio

All: *off by seconds from shadow and eachother* Sig Sighning off...?!


	21. Summer Vaykay!

I stood on the stage with all of the lights pointed towards me, Shadow flashing behind me in shining lights and a shiny blue microphone in my hands.

"Shadow?" I heard chanting noises other than my friends' voices.

"SHADOW HEROINE OF TIME!" A loud buzzing sound rung in my ears. Realizing that it was Vio i swore for my revenge.

"Dooooooooooonnn" My voice faded as i realized it was just the hilt of the master sword in my hand...i looked up into the eyes of Blue.

"Shiiii-" I said staring past them i dropped the sword completely and looked at the camera. "U-uhm i can explain"

"Sure you can..." Vio sneers, while Blue stares at me wearing a Silver Tunic with heroes boots. "Did you steal that out of my wardrobe?" He asked

Everyone turns to look at the Blue knight. "What...? I like silver the hedgehog..."

I roll my eyes as I get off of the table. "You guys don't know a good act when you see one" I said looking at Vio.

Vio scoffed, "that wasnt an act that was more like making an idiot outta yourself?"

" This is the start of summer!" i shouted holding up a peace sign above my head. "LETS GO!" everyone shouted


	22. Announcement and a Surprise interview

_**Note: Im not going to be able to type that well for some parts cuz my hand is in a brace... Now on with the show!**_

* * *

Shadow: welp im... screwed cant play vid games er anything... im gonna DIE

Kimki:your not going to die...

Shadow: Says the person who doesn't have to deal with a brace... Speaking of which whered it go...

Kimki: YOU LOST IT?

Shadow: No _Misplaced _it. :3

Kimki: You lost it...

Shadow: Welp anyway... Hehehe. Anyway i have a big announcement!

_As of today, these interviews stop at 69 chapters_

Kimk: But i love being a host

Shadow: You could be host of the host club after this :3 you never know

Kimki: Oh okay...

Shadow: Anyway. today we're interviewing someone. :3 Put your hands in warm water for... BLUE

Blue: Huh?

Shadow: Okay so first question: Do you like waffles

Blue: Yes...?

Shadow: Second question: who do you like most out of your friends?

Blue:... Y-you, Kimki and Demon

Shadow: Wow thats th- w-wait wha

Kimki: *pewdiepie style* Next question!

Shadow: Third question: Why wont you kiss blue (from Demons interviews)

Blue: id be kissing myself

Shadow: :3 *SHows Red kissing Blue*

Blue: Thas not me..

SHadow: thats not you?

Blue: Thas not me

(XD)

Kimki: Well thats usually all of the questions she does

Maniac: KISS HERR

Shadow:?

Blue: *Blushes* W-wha

Maniac:*Pushes blue forward making him kiss Shadow*

Shadow: Mhhpp *Blushes*

Blue: !

Kimki: O.o !

Demon: O.o !?

Vio: ... *reading a book calmly*

Maniac: Welp Find out what happens next time kiddies. :3 Zelda Maniac signing out..

* * *

**_Hahahhaha cliffhanger. :3 Please dont kill me._**


	23. Surprises untold

Shadow: *In a corner*

Blue: MANIAC...

Maniac: :3 Welcome

Shadow: Fang will freak... Oh crap oh crap oh crappp

Maniac: W-wait you have a boyfriend

Shadow: YES

Maniac: O.o OOPS

Blue: Im a dead man

Shadow: Its okay...

Blue: *Jumps out the Door of shame*

Shadow: hahaha Im just a fan character anyway.

Blue: ? Whats a fan character

Shadow: Well shadow was my boyfriends nickname. and i just kinda borrowed it. (Plus at the time i used it anyway) So now his character is Fang instead of shadow.

Kimki: and Like im Kim AKA Kimki

Shadow: Even Demon and Maniac are fan characters (I hope XD)

Maniac and Demon: *Exchange looks* ?

Shadow: well two of the four im sure of. Anyway. I created Shadow so i could make Fanfictions. Along with Kimki and Demon and Maniac.

Kimki: Yup.

Shadow: Its just fun. Anyway onto the interview.

Blue: Our next guest is...

Shadow: wait this is Drifted daisy's notes... How the...

Maniac: Ill just go return this to her... *Takes card and runs off*

Shadow: O.o Well i guess we have no notes today.

Kimki: hehehe Free day

Shadow: Write in the Reviews who YOU the Viewer want to see be interviewed. Till next time,. Shadow Heroine of time

Kimki: Kimki Mckell

Blue: Blue

Vio: Vio

Demon: and Demon princess of time

SIGNING OUT!


	24. Restlessness and CreepyPasta Stories

Shadow: Kimki and vio are over in the corner... Blues right there.. Demon is home... Maniac is home... Shit

Blue: whats the matter...?

Shadow: tired but yet i cant sleep because of Kagome Kagome and Some other fanfiction

Blue: What did i say about reading creepypasta.

Shadow: that i shouldnt..?

Blue: Right

Shadow: I cant help it. It gives me that rush i need

Blue: Its 2:47 in the morning!

Shadow:... 2:48..

Blue: Shhh

Shadow: Im going to try and get that creepy pasta out of my head night

Blue: Night

* * *

Im not even kidding about this one. :P


	25. Ghirahim the fabulous fashion master

Shadow: wow try saying that title five times fast..

Kimki: Yeah no im good

Shadow: Today we interview... Ghirahim! This was requested by DriftedDaisy. I wanted to make up for her card ending up here

Ghirahim: wow. You have no taste in clothes. What you nee-

Shadow: Shhhhhh Your here to do an interview. NOT criticize me about what im wearing...

Ghirahim: Fine. Maybe a choke collar. Hmm

Shadow: Why do you like licking link? I mean he is your enemy right

Ghirahim: Its kinda like... Dogs sniffing each other. Gets more information than talking

Shadow: O.o

Kimki: *Runs out of the room*

Shadow: Okay... Well anyway. Second question: Why do you wear diamonds..?

Ghirahim: it makes me look FABU

Shadow: Never say that again...

Ghirahim: well i lasted longer on here then on the interviews with zelda maniac

Shadow: O.o Surprising. Third question: Are you gay

Ghirahim: Uhm. I would consider myself straight but its up for you to decide ;)

Shadow: O.o excuse me while i go barf...*runs to bathroom*

Kimki: Kimki Mckell

Blue: Blue

Vio: and vio

All Cept shadow: SIGNING OFF


	26. MweepMweep Mweep Mweep N DAYUM!

Shadow: Great...

Blue: what

Shadow: King Zora..

Blue: Great...

king Zora: Hello. Mweep

Shadow: First question: why do you move so slow..

King Zora: Because im FAT cant you see this flab?

Shadow:O.o

Blue: *hide behind shadow* O.o

King Zora: *Shaking flab*

Maniac: *Screams and jumps out her window of shame*

Shadow: how the heck did you get your window in my house?

Blue:... *Scarred for life*

Vio:*Comes into the room sees and walks back out*

Shadow: second question: why you so...

Fang: DAYUM

Shadow: *pat pat* Shhh...

Blue: whos that..?

Shadow: my bf...

King Zora: whats Dayum?

Fang: Theres four levels of fatness: fat husky fluffy and DAYUM

Zora: oh im Dayum?

Shadow Fang and Blue: *exchange glances then look at King Zora* YES

King Zora: Uhm... Cuz i eat a lot

Shadow: third question: Why do you keep moving aside even if theres enough room for Link to squeeze past...?

King Zora: Its fun to move sometimes plus my legs were numb.

Shadow: Please.. just... Leave.

*King zora leaves*

Shadow: welp... Im going to go... Die in a hole now Shadow Heroine of Time

Fang:...

Blue: And Blue

All exept Fang: SIGNING OFF

Blue: he looks confused

Shadow: His first time i think. Either that or he doesnt want to talk

Fang: Oh im fine i just dont know what to do

Shadow: Ill teach you later on the chapter your on.

Fang: Kay

*Camera breaks*

Shadow: Grahhhh


	27. For Maniac and Demon :3

Shadow: OKAY. WHOEVER HURT DEMON AND MANIAC ARE DEAD

Link: *Gulp*

Shadow: Since we dont know who the reviewer who hurt Maniac is i shall use Blue as the replacement. :3

Blue: w-what!?

Fang: NO USE MEEE

Shadow: Shhhh... *Picks up Blue by his feet and starts hitting Link with Blue*

Kimki: *Comes out and gets whacked by Blue*

Shadow:ERMIGURD! *Drops Blue and rushes over to her* SH*T kimki Are you okay?

Kimki: j'us a li''l dizzy... I'am f'ne.

Shadow: Shit shit shit shit

* * *

Shadow: And thats how it would all play out

Kimki: Will i really get hit..?

Shadow: Uhm... No..?

Kimki: I don't like the odds... So you can use vio!

Vio: WHUT? NO DAMN KIMKI THROW ME UNDER THE BUS

Kimki:... Sowwy.

Link:... I dont want to get hit by Blue...

Blue: and i dont want to get used to hit Link...

Shadow: You all suck.

* * *

Shadow:Welp... Idk what else to do but... *Glomps Demon and Maniac* You two are my best internet friends. :3 (If you read my interviews then Im pretty sure you read Maniacs and Drifted daisy's and Demons Interviews too)

Demon: Awws :3

Maniac: I swear you and me and demon are getting sappier and sappier

Shadow: I disgust myself... Even if we havent met IRL you guys are so cool and you guys listen. :3

Demon: We are sappy arent we

Shadow: Yush

Maniac: Yuppers.

Shadow: this may be either the longest chapter or the shortest chapter ive done

Demon: and sappiest

Shadow: Yup... Well we can go out for cucco burgers.

Maniac: YES

Demon: :3 Im down.

Shadow: Kimki?

Kimki: Yes :3

Shadow: Shadow heroine of time

Demon: Demon princess of time

Kimki: Kimki Mckell

Maniac: and Zelda maniac

All: SIGNING OFF!


	28. RANDOM TEST! Oh n SURPRISE!

Shadow: Holaaa peoples. Oh and for all those viewers who still want to tell Maniac shit about her stories. Come to me. YOU DONT TALK TO MANIAC LIKE THAT. I DONT **_CARE_** WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ME. *sighs*

Guest: But sh-

Shadow: GRAHHHH! *Goes full whatever she is with red eyes and looks like an Angel with dark wings and a leafeon randomly thrown into the mix* You little-

_We interupt your broadcast to bring you sum important information _

Link(From Zelda maniacs interviews): Hai :3

_And that concludes out important info_

Shadow: Well i feel better now.

Guest: *On the floor and turns into Shadow Link*

Shadow: Well this is... Strange

SL: Yeah no kidding Specially cuz your name is Shadow

SHoT: Hahahaha my shortening looks like shot

SL: Shoot? OK!

SHoT: WAIT NO!

*BANG*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SL: Shit...

Blue:*Comes in* Shadow ar- Shadow Link... What did you do?

SL: she said to shoot so i shot

Blue: KIMKI VIO !

* * *

_Hehehe i got bored and wanted to randomly test how good i could make a Funny/drama/emotional story... Not very well... (Shadow Heroine of Time was not actually hurt in the making of this)_


	29. Wings! :3 No not Breakaway XD

Shadow: Hellooo You thought i was dead huh? Nope. But I did have to go to the hospital. T-T

Blue: For what

Shadow: For my hand

Blue: Oh

Link (From ZMI*) HAI I HOP-

Maniac: *Grabs his ear* I already let her borrow you for one thing. Tis almost interview time. -.-

Shadow: Anyway Give your fresh cookies and milk for... Wingscutdarkness!

Wings: :3 Haiii

Shadow: Whats your favorite Zelda game?

Wings: Phantom Hourglass! I love the fact that it was a continuation of The Wind Waker and Tetra wasn't in it as much because...well...I don't like Tetra. -_- *Throws things at Tetra*

Tetra: *getting things thrown at her* AHHHHHHHHHHH MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!

Wings: *Laughs evily*

Shadow: O.o more dark then i thought

Wings:...

Shadow:... NEXT QUESTION: Favorite stories(and or) authors?

Wings:Hmm...that's hard. Uhm...can I get back to you on that? xD

Shadow: You sure as sugar can. :3 NEXT QUESTION: Favorite Zelda character?

Wings:xD That's hard too! Hmm...okay. Linebeck or Groose. At first, I hated Linebeck because he was mean to Link, but after he risked his life for Link in the end, I didn't hate him any more. Groose is just...amazing somehow. I love his weird, spontanious, agressive character. :D

Shadow:Even though your character Mia and groose get into fights a lot?

Wings: Yup :3

Shadow: NEXT QUESTION: what got you into fanfiction in the first place?

Wings: Well, a long time ago, I stumbled across this Mario story that someone had written and put online. I was like: "Wait, what? You can DO that?" xD After that, I started to write stories about my own favourite video games and movies and stuff. After I got a little practise, I started posting them online. And I've kind of been obsessed with it ever since.

Shadow: :3 and thats why you inspire me :D

Wings: Yayyyy

Shadow: Yayyy

Blue: Wtf

Vio: Jus leav em

Shadow: *GLOMPS Wings*

Wings: aaahhhhhh!

Shadow: :3

Demon: Haiii

Wings: Haiii

Maniac: HAIIIII

Kimki: Haii

Shadow: Nao everyones here... Im Shadow heroine of time

Wings: Im Wingscutdarkness

Demon: IM Demon Princess of Time

Maniac: im Zelda maniac

Kimki: Im Kimki Mckell

Blue: Im Blue

Vio: And im vio.

all:*All pose like super heros from an anime* SIGNING OFF!

* * *

**_T-T I wasnt kidding about my hand. I want to go to a hospital but i can't :P Oh well... and i think i just broke my record of the people ending the interviews :D :3 i mean if there is one... :p_**


	30. Important question for you reviewers!

Shadow: Im thinking about ending it soon. i mean after interviewing another author then maybe my bf (if he wants to)

Kimki: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Shadow: I mean, nothing happened to me. No bad reviews (Exept like... one but that was at the WAY beginning of this)

Kimki: Den why you end it...?

Shadow: ...

Kimki: Well...?

Shadow: I just dont know. My had hurts and I mean this isnt the last chapter. But it will end soon. But not on the 69th chapter like i wanted it to

Kimki: what do you guys think? Should Shadow keep going till her goal of 69?

Shadow:*Giggles cuz of immature thoughts*

Kimki: Bad shadow. *throws out door of shame*

Shadow: SHiiiiiiii

Kimki: I mean yes she deleted all of her docs

Shadow: THE LIMIT IS 50 50 ISNT ENOUGH TO HOLD EVERYTHING

Kimki: how the heck did you get back up here

Shadow: Author power

Kimki: well that explains everything

Shadow: Yushhh

Kimki: Youve been up the last... two nights. Only getting an hour of sleep. maybe like... 4 hours

Shadow: So?

Kimki: GO TO BED BEFORE I KNOCK YOU OUT

Shadow: T-T Okay...

Kimki: *After shadow goes night night* Do you think she should go towards her goal of 69? Or do you think she should stop soon?

Vio: Dont worry Shadow will keep writing this.

Kimki: Unless Shadow Link tries to murder her again

Blue: That scared me T-T

Kimki: Wimp

Vio: Like she said this was just a question. She'll still continue to write these but maybe at a slower pace than usual.

Kimki: I think she just ran out of ideas...

Vio:anyway

Kimki: Im Kimki Mckell

Vio: Im vio

Blue: and im Blue

All: Signing out !

* * *

_I'm not kidding. Between my hand hurting and running out of usable characters (that i really know well) to interview. (Although Ghirahim is the exception) And plus you never know. I might finish skyward sword and then write the last chapters someday. You decide readers. _

-**Shadow Heroine of Time**


	31. falsdijflaskjflkwenlahgoij alksdlfak

Shadow: WHO IS THAT PERSON WHO WROTE A BAD REVIEW ON DRIFTED DAISY'S REVIEWS!?

Blue: I brought him. :3

Shadow: Hello

Guest: ?

Shadow: DO you know who i am?

Guest: A bad author?

Shadow: -.- Really

Guest: Yes Along with maniac and Dri-

Blue: COVER!

Shadow: YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK MOFO DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THAT!? FOR ONE MANIAC AND DRIFTED DAISY ARE AWESOME WRITERS AND THEY DESERVE THE CREDIT THEY GET.

Guest: O.o your crazy

Shadow: YOUR THE ONE THAT PISSED ME OFF

Guest: Shiiitttt. Oh and by the way. Demon is-

Shadow: THATS IT BUB YOU CROSSED THE LINE

Blue: Uh oh...

Shadow: *Grabs something off of the table beside her* Shadow... Crystal... POWER *Transforms Sailor moon style* You little. PREPARE TO DIE! (Ill put the link to what she looks like on my profile)

Guest: AHHHHH!

Blue: O.o Pretty...

Shadow: O.o

Guest: *Bleeding*

Shadow: say your sorry or your goin in the closet

Guest: No!

Shadow: Maniac

Maniac: *Throws him/her in the closet with jb* Sing it!

Jb: BABY BABAY BAYBY AWWWWW YEA

Shadow: :3 our work here is done *Transforms back* :3

Kimki:...

Shadow: Im Shadow heroine of time

Maniac: Im maniac

Kimki: and im kimki

All: Signing off!

Guest: can i come out nao T-T

Shadow: NO!


	32. Its happened :'(

Shadow: Hello Reviewers. Another author has been struck with 'Your interviews stink' n stuff like that.

Blue: Who...?

Shadow:... Me

Blue:...

Kimki: ...

Shadow:... :P Well im kinda hurt that this person said this. But pretty mad that the person didnt have the balls to sign in.

Kimki:...

Blue:... Not you too Shadow.

Shadow: I knew this would happen sometime. And i even encouraged it. But... The comment was so hurtful.

Blue: SNAP OUT OF IT

Shadow: !

Kimki:!

Vio:!

Blue: You have fans !

Shadow: *Emo corner* i can protect others from this sort of stuff but i don't really care if its me

Blue: I don't want to hear that you don't care!

Shadow: Heres what the guest said: 'At the very least I've become a shining celebrity within your circle. I've upstaged even Link and Zelda within your works. Heck, I've achieved a level of infamy previously unheard of, at least for the time being.

I think that you would all benefit by abandoning these ungodly "interviews" and writing separate stories that exist at least on the same wavelength as the Zelda series itself. One thing that you people probably don't realize is that these stories aren't funny to anyone but yourselves. I've been in correspondence with other writers who are beginning to grow weary and annoyed.

Please, write some real fanfiction. Come up with a plot and some characters, leave the caps-lock behind, and then I'll be on my way.'

Blue: You HAVE written some real fanfiction

Kimki: This is kinda real fanfiction...

Shadow:... *Near tears* I- ... Excuse me... *Leaves*

Blue: ... Wait didn't she tell Maniac not to give up what she loves..? Why don't she take her own advice..?

Flashback: (Maniac if you remember this conversation yay!)

_'Mkay where is that mofo who told you that. No i don't want you to end your interviews. If you do i will stop my Interviews too. Im not going to do this if you arent. Maniac. There are douchebags in this world. ( find it funny how its trying to correct it to Debauchees) Anyway, I had a lot of hater reviews on my Girl who was trapped in a video game. Hon all you need to do is just ignore them. fanfiction is just for fun anyway. People don't need to be this rude. One of my reviews was being a dick to me and i just kept on going. I know its hard i've been there. But All you need to do is power through it. No matter what anyone says keep on truckin. _  
_But truly in the end it all comes down to your decision Maniac..._

_Do you want to quit what you love...?'_

_'O.O THANK YOU! *virtual hug*'_

_'For what...?'_

_'for telling me that no matter how many hates I get, I should keep writing :D'_

_':) your welcome *hug tightly*'_

End flashback.

Kimki: For as long as i've known shadow she seems to give advice and not take it herself. She forgets that she can take her own advice sometimes..

Blue: Oh...

Kimki: *holds camera upto face* I know you think this is kinda copying when this happened to maniac. But shes not... and anyway. She seems pretty upset...

Blue: ...

Kimki: Do you think she should stop this and make what this guest calls 'Real' Fanfiction? Or should she continue?

Blue: screw the outtro. *leaves and turns the camera off*


	33. Shadow has something to say

Shadow: *Looks at camera with tears streaming down face* I'm going to try and make this pretty short... Why must you pick us off one by one Guest? Do you feel happy now..? nearly killing off Maniacs interviews, then daisy's, and are you threatening me with 'Make real stories' Even though i'm depressed i'm also pretty interested on how you don't have the balls to either sign in or make an account. I'm not trying to be rude but still... Oh and to wings... Thanks for trying to make me feel better.

Kimki: How the hell did she sneak the camera in here without me noticing?

Blue: *Shrugs*

Flashback:

Shadow: *Just walks in and takes the camera while Kimki has her back turned and walks out*

Flashback over

Shadow: I- dont know what your talking about.

Kimki: this was longer than you wanted...

Shadow: Cuz Wings cheered me up and gave me a cookie...

Wings: *In the room* Hai. *Smiles*

Kimki: Oh and to all those viewers out there. If you don't like something then why read it?

Shadow: *grabs camera from Kimki* Bye *Turns it off*

* * *

**_Im actually not kidding. Why read something you dont like? if you no like it then quit reading stuff like it. till later_**

**_-_****Shadow Heroine of Time**


	34. Words of Wisdom and then some fun!

Shadow: You know what. yes me maniac's Demons and Daisy's stories are connected in some ways. so freaking what?

Demon: !

Maniac:!

Daisy: !

Shadow: who cares? We're all friends! You say anythin about it again. And Y'all get my Sailor moon act again.

Demon: my demon side

Maniac: my Insanity.

Daisy: and My Mew Mew Daisy attack.

Shadow: We'll even try to combine. To make a DemShaDainiac.

Daisy": Demshadainiac?

Shadow: Its a combination of our names

Everyone cept shadow: ohhhhhhh

Demon: i knew that.

Shadow: *Sweatdrops* Anyway. To the people who've helped us on the way to where we are now. Even if they are the same people.

All: THANK YOU!

Shadow: We've helped Maniac and Daisy. Lets hope no one else gets attacked.

Demon: and this is why you're the triforce of wisdom

Shadow: But i'm not Soul.

Demon: lol true

Shadow: I think its more like the elements of harmony.

_**Demon: Kindness**_

_**Maniac: Loyalty**_

_**Daisy: Laughter**_

_**Kimki: Magic**_

Shadow: and idk what i am. But two more and we've got the elements of harmony on our hands and plus im still working on it so next time ill have the official people up.

Daisy: I thought we were

Shadow: You are. But for right now

Daisy: LETS PARTY FOR ALL 4 OF US!

Shadow: Dance like you know you can!

Vio: Yeah you can yeah you know you can!

Shadow: O.o

Kimki: Vio?

Vio:*Blushes* uhmmm I can explain.

Shadow: Im guessing you ended up watching littlest pet shop...

Vio: Yup..

Kimki: *Laughing her butt off*

Demon:?

Shadow: Shadow Heroine of Time

Demon: Demon princess of time

Daisy: DriftedDaisy

Maniac: Zelda Maniac

Kimki: Kimki mckell

Blue: Blue

Vio: and vio!

All: SIGNING OFF

Shadow: IM BACK MOFOS!

* * *

**Bold:** Shadow still talking...


	35. Link is so mean! an Confusing interview

Shadow:*Playing on MMD* Hehehehe.

Link: *Grabs her by the ear and drags to studio*

Shadow: oww oww oww oww T-T

Link: Interview time. *Leaves to Maniac's interviews*

Shadow: T-T Next on the show is... a guard of hyrule

Guard: For your information my name is bob

Shadow: O.o

Vio: hi Shadow. Hi Bob

Bob: Hi Vio.

Blue: Hi Bob

Bob: hi blue

Shadow: O.o Ahhhh

Blue: what?

Shadow: HIS NAME IS BOB?

Bob: Problem?

Shadow: N-no First question: Do you like link or zelda

Bob: link

Shadow: who would you protect?

Bob: Zelda

Shadow: Wha. You like..

Bob: Ive confused you havent i

Shadow: n-no

Kimki: BOBB

Shadow: AHHHH *Jumps out the door of shame*

Bob:...

Blue:...

Vio: Cool

Kimki: SHADOW BAKA!

Blue: Blue

Vio: Vio

Kimki: SHADOW ARE YOU OKAY?

Both: SIGNING OFF

* * *

Its more weird than confusing ik. lol


	36. Fairy of the- wait WHA

Shadow: Today we interview... the pervy fairy

Din: Helloo.

Shadow: wait whut. I thought the fairy fountain lady was going to be here

Din: She's sick...

Shadow: more ways than one?

Din: *Nods*

Shadow: lets get this over with: First question: why'd you give Gannondork the triforce of power?

Din: He gave me a lighter :3

Blue: Wait you are... you can..

Shadow: Just let it go... Second question: did nayru really die?

Din: yes

Shadow:...

Blue:...

Demon: :W

Shadow: Duckz!

Demon: RAWR IMMA DUCK

Flashback:

Shadow: *In Demon's ACNL town* Hehehehe DEMON

Demon: yeah?

Shadow: QUACK IMMA DINOSAUR

Demon:Rawr imma duck

Flashback over

Shadow:Anyway, question three. If you gave link Dins Fire then... Why do you need a lighter?

Din: I gave him the last of my power

Shadow: you put it all into that one crystal

Din: YUSS

Shadow: well... She didnt jump out the window

Din: I gotta go. Laters. *Leaves*

Gannondork: IM GANNONDORF NOT GANNONDORK

Shadow: PIPE DOWN OVER THERE GANNONDORK

Demon: O.o XD

Shadow: welp Shadow heroine of time

Demon: and Demon princess of time

Both: SIGNING OFF


	37. IM NOT A DORK an da Elements of harmony!

Shadow: Hello and welcom back to Zelda interviews As you can see im currently alone right now. Kimki went off to the beach with her friend Derpy whooves and Blue and Vio had to go on a mission. Now give it up for... GANONDORK

Ganondork: GANONDORF

Shadow: Ganondork sounds better

Ganondork: whatever just get this over with

Shadow: Question one: How do you feel about us calling you ganondork

Ganondork: Idk...

Shadow: Question two: why did you give din a lighter

Ganondork: Is that what it was? I thought it was something else

Shadow: what in the world did you think it was

Ganondork: I DONT KNOW

Shadow: O.o third question: Are you happy with the pairing of You and Link?

Ganondork: i hate the pairing... Im not gay

Shadow: so your not happy?

Ganondork: Yes i am happy

Shadow: So your gay?

Ganondork: Fine im gay

Shadow: LET THE YAOI PAIRINGS COMMENCE

Ganondork: wait wha?

Shadow: Bye! *throws Ganondork out the door of shame* oh and the elements of harmony are upfor voting. if you are any of these people then congrats:

Drifted Daisy

Demon Princess of Time

Zelda maniac

Wingscutdarkness

Kayla edwards

Congradulations you are now apart of the elements of harmony.

For the people who i just named either pm me or review on this chapter

Shadow: Shadow heroine of time out!


	38. CAN'T SIT STILL!

Shadow: Im going to randomly do a recap:

**_1: Woke up _**

**_2:listened to music on my Laptop_**

**_3:Mom picked me up _**

**_4:went to taco bell_**

**_5:went to the bathroom_**

**_6:didn't have any toilet paper and was stuck there...T-T _**

**_7:Complained about being stuck in restroom and a lock being busted_**

**_8:went home around 10 something_**

**_9: Sat on the computer and started typing up chapters._**

**_10:Took a break _**

**_11: went in to bug my mom about MMD (Miku Miku dance)_**

**_12:Started calling the computer the pew pew_**

**_13: went to get snacks_**

**_14: started writing this chapter_**

Shadow: and thats what i did today

Blue: O.o

Shadow: Nao. Im not going to do that all the time like maniac does. Im just going to do that when i have nothing better to do.

Vio: you dont have anything better to do

Shadow: i can make you dance on MMD

Vio: O.o

Shadow: :3 next quest is... Farore.

Farore: HAI HAI HIA

Shadow: O.o

Farore: WHATS THAT

Shadow: what are you doing?

Farore: what THAT!?

Shadow:... Farore we need to do your interview

Farore: Aawwwww okay..

Shadow: Are you always hyper active?

Farore: YESS

Shadow: Are you the Pinkie of the Zelda world?

Farore: Whos that? I WANT TO MEET HER

Shadow: You can't.

Farore: Awww T-T

Shadow: O.o You need serious help...

Farore: *stands up and runs around the room* weeeeeee

Shadow: O.o Adhd much?

Farore: *to the tune of the pokemon theme* I wanna be the sexiest! Like no one ever was!

Shadow: NO NOT YOU TOO!

Farore: Hehehehe the fairy sings that to me a lot

Shadow: Your not aloud near the fairy anymore. .-. Im just glad i put the rating as T just to be safe

Farore: YOU HAVE A T!?

Shadow: wha

Farore: GIMMEEEEEEE *Knocks over camera and tackles shadow out the window*

Blue:... Ill go get them

vio: Vio signing off.


	39. Not much of an interview

Shadow: *has cuts from broken glass* Oww... She hit me like a bullet

Blue:o.o

Shadow: *STILL picking glass from cuts* I need to see someone about the shattered glass. Until then no one can take off their shoes.

Blue: we don't anyway

Shadow: Touche. Today our guest is...a chu jelly...?

Chu:...

Shadow: well welcome...?

Chu:...

Shadow:...

Blue: this sucks

Shadow: I donno if it can speak..

Chu: *Makes its little sound*

Shadow: O.o

Chu: *attacks shadow*

Announcer: We now interrupt your programming for something really dumb

Spokes person: Has this ever happened to you?

Link: i have no sword

Spokes person: Well now you do! Introducing a new product. Invisible blade!

Link: cool! ... where is it

Spokes person: ONLY FOR 19.95 BUT IF YOUR ON THIS LIST YOU GET ONE FOR FREEEEE

1:Demon princess of time

2:zelda maniac

3:Drifted daisy

4: Kayla edwards

and 5: Wingscutdarkness

Get yours today!

Blue: Shadow are you okay?

Shadow: Now you know why i never interview monsters like that...

Blue: good point

Shadow: *lays head on floor* :P Shadow heroine of time

Blue: and Blue

Both: Signing out


	40. Talk of the Goths

Shadow: Omg... Poor girl..

Blue:?

Shadow: She got bit by a rabies bat and survived..

Blue: Poor girl...

Shadow: Anywayz Welcome back to zelda interviews your inside source for all zelda characters and what they are really like. today our guest is... Midna

blue: Midna...?

Midna: hello people

Shadow: You are goth right?

Midna: Maybe. Why whos asking

Shadow: Me.

Midna: *Goes around shadow and looks her over* Harley davidson shirt. Ripped at the knee jeans... short hair black hair... Red eyes... *stops infront of her and cups shadow's cheeks in her hands* such a pretty face. Dont you use makeup?

Shadow: no.

Midna: Hmmm. Goth girl

Shadow: Yup

Midna: Nope im not a goth

Shadow: O.o Second question: Do you love link or zelda

Midna: link

Shadow:... Of course *Facepalm* Third question: Does it get annoying when link makes you fly off of his back

Midna: yes. where is that scrawny lit- little cutie pie. *Fake smiles*

Shadow: SECURITY!

*They come take her away*

Shadow: ...

Blue:...

Shadow: well Shadow heroine of time

Blue: and blue.

SIGNING OFF

* * *

I personally like midna but i thought this would be funny :3


	41. Kayla and other wild things

Shadow: Hello peoples to another Zelda interviews. Put Cats down Justin's shirt for... Kayla!

Kayla: hiiii

Shadow Okay so ive mentioned you in a bunch of chapters. But ive never really had you on the show

Kayla: :3

Shadow: Okay first question: favorite author?

Kayla: Zelda maniac DUH! ;)

Shadow: What do you think your element of harmony is?

Kayla: Hmmm... id say generosity :3

Shadow: Will you ever find your sword?

Kayla: What, the invisible sword? If i accidentally stab myself ill find it then put duct tape on the hilt so i don't lose it again :P

Shadow:Potatos?

Kayla: If theyre fries then sure Ill take some :)

Shadow: *Gives her the whole bag*

Kayla: Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom

Blue: AHHH MANIACS BACK

Shadow: BLUE WAIT!

Blue:*Picks her up and throws her out the door of shame*

Kayla:*Crashes into shadow and then they both fly out into the street*

Blue: SORRY !

Vio: Well Vio signing off.


	42. Hehehehe

Shadow: well this seems like an interviewing night

Demon: why? can't you sleep?

Shadow: nope. I'M too excited

Maniac: why?

kayla:Oh yeah she told me that she was going to start a new interviews. but with inuyasha.

all except Kayla and Shadow: Ohhh

Shadow: yeah im still going to go to 69 but ill try to get a little bit farther before this ends. today we are interviewing Wolf link!

Midna: One wolf coming right up! *Transforms Link into wolf*

Wolf: T-T

Shadow: But first. Daisy asked what the elements of harmony were. Well heres a long explanation.

Kimki: The **Elements of Harmony** are six supernatural artifacts which are arguably the most powerful force in Equestria, though the extent and nature of their power are largely unspecified. Each artifact represents an element of friendship and can presumably only work if wielded by one who possesses the corresponding trait, and only if all are used together. They have been wielded on rare occasions, particularly during events marked by pandemonium and anarchy as a last resort to restore and enforce the balance of peace and order. However, the effects of their use are generally temporary and non-lethal, usually a form of banishment or imprisonment.

Daisy: Equestria?

Shadow: a country inhabited by magical talking ponies and other sapient creatures. Equestria is a kingdom basically.

Daisy: Ohhh...

Wolf: *Wolfese*

Midna: Hellooo what about me?

Shadow: Sorry Link. :3 Okay so... Is being a wolf itchy..?

Wolf: *Nods*

Shadow: Im guessing you have to nag at Midna to scratch your back?

Wolf: *Nods*

Shadow: How often do you come across a howling stone?

Wolf: *Speaks*

Midna: Not very often...

Shadow: well thats it for now.

Wolf:*turns back human* and i HOPE thats the last time th- *Gets tackled by demon and maniac*

Both: *rubbing his belly and behind his ears*

Link: *whines* S-shadow help

Shadow: *talking to daisy and Kimki about my little pony*

Blue: welp. Peoples. Interviewers out


	43. Elements of Harmony announced

Shadow: First off we've got one element of harmony.

Kayla: I'm the element of generosity! *Big smile*

Shadow: Hehehe now since no one else told me i shall make up as i go Demon is the element of Imagination! Maniac is the element of laughter! Daisy is the element of kindness! Kimki is the element of Magic! Wingscutdarkness is the element of honesty! Im guessing that leaves me with loyalty.

Demon: Cool!

Shadow: none of you replied to my last chapter so i made them up by what i got about each of you. Now all you have to do is tell me what color you want your element to be. I would do an interview but im HOTT

Kimki: Im cool.

Shadow: Recap!

**1: Stayed up all night **

**2: Got picked up**

**3: Fell asleep on the ride home**

**4: got home and fell asleep on the couch **

**5: Woke up with all the fans in the house **

**6: F**king HOT**

Shadow: END OF RECAP

Demon: :3

Shadow: Shadow heroine of time

Blue: and the authors here.

SIGNING OFF!


	44. Ilia?

Shadow: Hello peoples and welcome to... ZELDA INTERVIEWS I am you wacky host Shadow.

Kimki: im kimki!

Vio: Vio

Blue: and im blue!

Shadow: Well anyway today we are going to interview... ILIA

Ilia: ...

Shadow: You okay..?

ilia:...

Shadow: Shes being like fluttershy...

TP Link: She isn't better dipshit

Shadow: T-T welp...

Kimki: ...

Blue: You... *Punches TP Link*

Shadow: *makes Tp Link disappear*

Kimki: You could've interviewed him

Shadow:*Facepalm*

Kimki: welp Kimki Mckell

Shadow: Shadow Heroine of time

Vio: Vio

Blue: and Blue

All: SIGNING OFF


	45. Strange man

Shadow: I would interview drifteddaisy but idk any of her answers... So... Pooh

Blue: hey uh shadow...?

Shadow: yesh?

Blue: there's a man here to see you.

Shadow: Hmm?

* * *

-Story format-

Shadow's POV

I walked towards the door nervousness creeping up on me with each step I took. When I opened the door a man about 5 foot was standing there. "May I help you ?" I asked trying to smile and hide my fear. "yes you're shadow right?" The man asked. When I gave a slight nod he came in without anything else to say. he seemed to be... Thinking.

"Is this place up for sale?" he asked. "No I live here" I replied a little peeved that he had asked. "Your own home is your studio? Sheesh your poor" That was the last straw. "Who are you and what do you want!?" I yelled. He turned and pulled his glasses down. Wait id know those eyes from anywhere... "My name is Kai applebottom" He said simply. I tried not to laugh at his last name.

"Whos this?" Kai asked looking at my Co-host. "Him? Hes Blue" I said putting myself between Blue and Kai. I never knew what he would say or do to make my life worse. "So are you going to sell this show to me or what" Kai said stepping forward. "Why would I? I love working with Maniac, Demon, Kayla, Daisy, and Kimki." I said growing impatient. "Well it seems you have fourteen days." Kai said.

Fourteen days...?

"For what?" I asked. Kai looked me in the eyes and said "Or ill shut you down"

Shut me down...?

* * *

**_Cliffhanger. :3 please don't kill me im really tired and im going to go lay down. laters_**


	46. Strange man (Pt 2)

Shadow's POV

I stare at Kai with tears in my eyes. Shut me down..? He can't do that!

"You can't do that!" Blue growls from behind me. "Blue, go get Maniac and Demon" I whispered as he stared at me. Finally nodding and running out of the room and the house. "You really think you can get out of this Shadow?" Kai smirked. Suddenly, the door flies open, Kai and me look at the door in surprise. "Da da da da! I'm here to save the day!" a boy yelled. I looked at the boy in complete confusion, and i could tell Kai was confused too.

"Never fear! ADAM IS HERE!" The boy shouted again pointing his finger at Kai, "You will be stopped in the name of..." He continues then pauses. I sweatdropped and turned to Kai once more. "What are you planning to do Kai..." I asked glad Blue wasn't here to be in the line of fire. "I will make this into a pastry shop" Kai said smiling. Adam growled from his place beside me, clearly realizing the threat.

I wave Adam off and step between them, stalling for time was going to be harder than I thought. "Hey ! I can take care of myself!" I hear Adam protest. I put two fingers behind my back hoping he would take is as me telling him to be quiet. "So, what is your shop going to have?" I asked hoping he would take the bait.

"I will have cookies, cupcakes, cakes, and that kind of good stuff" Kai explained clearly not realizing I was stalling.

"What kinds of furniture you going to have in here?" I ask while he imagines it all. "Well im going to have tables and chairs and things like that."

Please hurry Blue!

* * *

Blue's POV

As I run down the street I hoped Maniac and Demon weren't busy. The minute I hit their street I see Maniac's house, running towards it I see a window open and decide to yell up. "MANIAC! DEMON!" I see Maniac flinch and go to the window, as she looks out she sees me and waves. "HI BLUE!" I hurry and tell them to come with me. They see the panicked expression on my face and hurry down.

"what's the matter?" Maniac manages to ask before I take off towards Shadow's house. "A guy named Kai came and threatened to shut her down!" I panted while Maniac and Demon follow me. Suddenly, Maniac runs past me really angry. "Just you wait shadow! We're almost there!" I whisper to myself trying to keep up with Maniac. Demon, whom was angry too changed into her Demon form and growled.

When we got to Shadow's place and saw Kai. "Shadow!" I yelled.

* * *

Shadow's POV

I looked back when I heard Blue's voice. He made it! Adam turns to try and attack them but I grab his shoulder, he looks at me as I shake my head. Maniac and Demon looked pissed although I felt strangely calm. within a few moments Kai was bloody and was being laughed at by Maniac. "APPLEBOTTOM HAHAHAHA!" She howled with laughter. "Applebottom? thats his last name?" Demon asked. Maniac nodded then it was Demon's turn to howl with laughter.

Blue hugged me and buried his face in my shirt like a little kid. I hugged him and turned to Kai. "You mess with Demon, Maniac, Kayla, or Daisy You get my attack bub" I snarled grabbing my Shadow Moon Compact from the table. " And my mew mew power" Daisy said coming out of nowhere. "And you've already got a taste of Demons demon side and Maniacs insanity. You mess with us again you get the DemShaDaiNiac attack." I threatened.

"DemShaDaiNiac?" Kai asked. "Wanna show him girls?" I asked looking at them. Since Kimki was on vacation she couldn't be apart of it. I was hoping she would be back soon. "Right!" They said getting into their positions. Maniac went insane while me and Daisy shouted out out our transformations.

"Mew mew Daisy metamorphosis!" Daisy yelled overlapping my yell, "Shadow Moon power Make up!" I shouted as we both began our transformations.

The minute we were done we turned to face Kai. His eyes widened, "By all means do. Just know that All of you suck" Kai said. "thats the last straw!" even though I didn't care whether people called me names or bullied me, I cared what people said about my friends. 'All of you suck' Echoed through my head and I got pissed.

"You care to say that again?" I snarled. motioning for someone to get Blue out of here. I turned to see Daisy carrying out a screaming and flailing Blue. "You and your friends-" He started getting cut off by Maniac. "You never talk to us that way." She snarled. "Maniac" I started. "Hissssssss" I heard Maniac say in reply.

Kai looked at all of us, the ones transformed like anime characters. He smirked and pushed Maniac away. "You think your the only ones who can transform?" He asked.

"think again!"


	47. The Fight For Our Lives!

Shadow's POV

Kai transformed into a weird beast like creature. He looked a lot like Ganon in his final form. "Come on and get me Sailor Shadow" Kai growled. Man i've really got to change my Sailor scout name to something cool.

For some reason I was protective to the people around me. Even if I didn't know the person. My thoughts resorted back to the monster Kai had become. i knew that Blue was somewhere safe until he came bursting through the door.

"AHHH WHO THE F**K IS THAT!?" He yelled. "Kai" I heard Maniac say.

Memories came flooding back to me.

* * *

_It was a summer night as a man about seventeen or eighteen lashed at me. But before anything even touched me another boy my age had grabbed his hand. "You leave her alone!" the boy snapped. The drunken teenager spun around to face the boy but then runs. _

_"Hello I'm Kai." The boy says helping me up. "Shadow" I reply smiling._

* * *

"Kai you aren't like this!" I yelled as I walked towards him with tears in my eyes. "We used to be friends! I don't know what made you like this but I know the real Kai wouldn't do this!" Kai looked at me and smirked. "Maybe this 'Real' Kai you speak of doesn't exist anymore. Ever think of that?" he asked then smacked me with his tail. I flew to the side and crashed into the wall.

"SHADOW!" I hear my friends shout. But one by one they all get smacked by Kai's tail.

"No one. and I mean NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS AND LIVES TO TELL ABOUT IT" I yell as my eyes take over a completely blood red color. My eyes glow red as I stand up ignoring the wound in my side. As i walk towards Kai one by one get up watching me in confusion. "We might not be able to do the elements of harmony But we will be able to do the DemShaDaiNiac!"

One by one Demon, Maniac and Daisy retransform into their forms. "Mew mew power mew mew grace mew mew power in your face!" Daisy yells.

they gather around Kai and raise their hands towards him. the room fills with the echoes of names and attacks.

"DAISY RAINBOW!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I hear maniac laughing wildly. "Insanity!"

I look over and see Maniac slashing at Kai madly. Demon is using her power over Demons and other monsters to keep Kai still while she attacks him too.

"Dem!" Demon yells Blackness coming towards me.

"Sha" I yell sending out another blacker strand of power towards Daisy.

"Dai!" Daisy yells Extending the power with an orange strand.

"Niac!" Maniac Yells adding another strand to make it look like the weirdest rainbow ever.

"DemShaDaiNiac!" We yell together as the dark rainbow goes toward Kai and kills him.

'Im sorry Kai... I could have saved you from yourself...' I thought as everyone goes back to normal. They all screamed and hollered with victory. Adam on the other hand was trying to keep a struggling Blue away from the fighting area.

"Its over! And Shadow won't be shut down!" Maniac yelled with joy.

Truthfully the only one not celebrating was... Me.

I bowed my head and tears streamed down my cheeks. I could have saved him..

I punched the floor and everyone looked at me. "Shadow are you okay...?" Demon asked.

"I could have saved him!" I shouted punching the floor harder crying harder.

Maniac came and hugged me. "You couldn't have saved him..." She said softly.

"Shadow... He was too far gone..." Daisy added softly patting my back.

"B-But..." I said then stopped. They were right.. I couldn't have saved him...

"Now whos up for cucco burgers?" Maniac said changing the subject

"Me" I said quietly while the rest nodded. They went and I stayed behind for a little stairing back at where Kai had been a minute before.

'I'll never forget you Kai...' I thought

"Shadow come on before Maniac eats all of your cucco burgers!" Demon yelled.

"I WILL ANYWAY!" I hear Maniac yell then breaks out into laughter.

"COMING!" I yell back running out of the room.

"Maniac, Demon, Daisy... Thank you." I muttered to myself.

* * *

**Hahahaha i got cheezy! anyway this chapter was pretty sad i tried to stop myself from shaking while making this chapter I hope you enjoyed. **

**Lates **

**-Shadow Heroine of Time**


	48. For me to know and for you to find out

Shadow: Hilo! sorry for no interviews T-T we were... busy.

Blue: O.o Yeah... Busy..

Shadow: today. All the way from the great... Wait she cant be here... Unless you want ghosts to be here too...

Blue: IM GOOD

Shadow: XD anyway. Give your cucco burgers to maniac for... Majora's mask!

Majora's Mask: ...

Shadow: not this again. Am i going to get attacked...?

Majora's Mask: ...

Shadow: O.o By Celestia's beard* please don't!

Blue: O.o What should we do now...?

Shadow: Idk... we can't throw him out of the door of shame or he will attack people...

Blue: wait by Celestia's Beard?

Shadow: I'll explain later!

Blue: Ok...ay?

Majora's Mask: You know i can talk right

Shadow: O.o yes but you were being quiet..

Majoras mask: Please just get this over with so i can go nap -.-;

Shadow: Yes! Are you really evil?

Majora's mask: -.- really. Is the sky blue? do birds fly?

Kumali and Medli: *Look at eachother then back at shadow, majora and Blue*

Shadow:... Next question...

Blue: Do you think the mask salesman is psycho crazy or just plain insane?

Majora's mask: All three and plenty more. YOU try living with him for a day

Shadow: No thanks.

Majora's mask: I thought not.

Shadow: Third question: Why do you want to crush clock town...?

Majora's mask: Thats for me to know and for you to never find out.

Shadow: Well...

Blue:...

Majora's mask: later

Shadow: Shadow heroine of time

Blue: Blue

All: signing off...


	49. NANTS INGONYAMA BAGITHI BABA!

Blue: Shadow...? Shaddoooww!

Shadow:*Quietly hiding in the shadows*

Blue: Shadow..?

Shadow: ...

Blue: I know you're here! i just dont know where...

Shadow: *Sneaks up behind him* BOO!

Blue: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Shadow: Hahahahaha

Blue: Now i know why your named shadow...

Shadow: hahahaha. Welp todays our day to relax with friends.

Maniac and demon: NANTS INGONYAMA BAGITHI BABA! NANTS INGONYAMA BAGITHI BABA!

Shadow: XD What about the other parts sithi uhhmm ingonyama ingonyama parts?

Demon:Overrated

Blue: XD

Shadow: Hey wanna join o-

Demon: No no no.

Maniac: NO!

Shadow: T-T You no want to hang out with me.

Maniac: Today today?

Demon: as in... Today today?

Shadow: Yes today today

Maniac: No no no today don't cut it for us. Tomorrow kay? Plus we still have cuts from doing the DemShaDaiNiac... man that hurts...

Shadow: Okay... N yeah... I still have a cut from when he hit me with his tail.

Demon: That was badass.

Shadow: we were all badass

Blue: Yup :3

Demon: Well anyway. Lates

Maniac: Yup lates

*they both leave*

Shadow: the DemShaDaiNiac is awesome!

Blue: Yeah with all the dark colors. it looks beast

shadow: it looks beast?

Blue: O.o

Shadow:O.o

Daisy: NANTS INGONYAMA BAGITHI BABA! Hahaha

Shadow: Hahahaha people are obsessed with that today huh

Blue: Yup. Hey do ya want to...

Shadow: Throw books at people!?

Blue: What? No!

Shadow: throw people at people!?

Blue: Nope.

Shadow: Uhmmmmmm Snag Pinkie pies party cannon?

Blue: wha...? NO!

Shadow: I give up then.

Blue: Ya arent very romantic are ya

Shadow: NOPE!

Blue: Maniac is, Daisy is, and so is Demon. Why aren't you ?

Shadow: ... *Shrugs*

Blue: Hmmmmm... What about something to do with chinese food?

Shadow: Sure i love chinese food (A/N im not kidding i love chinese food)

Blue: *Smiles* Okay lets go.

* * *

*from where Demon, Maniac, and Daisy are*

Daisy: *whispering* You guys were spying on me when i was on my date with Darky..?

Maniac:*Whispering* Yup

Demon:*whispers* I wasn't

* * *

*from where Shadow and Blue are*

Shadow: wait for one second. *Sneaks up on Demon, Maniac and Daisy*

Demon: *whispers* where'd she go...?

Daisy: *Shrugs*

Maniac:*Whispering* I wond-

Shadow: Wondering where I went?

Maniac: Yes exactly. Oh crap

Shadow: how did i know you were here..? I have control over shadows like Demon has control of demons.

Demon: oh..

Shadow: I dont care if you spy but be more careful about it Blue might catch on to it. Lates *Goes back to table*

Demon,Maniac, and daisy: o.o

**_To be continued..._**


	50. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Shadow: we are to our 50th chapter mark! Next chapter we'll do anything YOU (the reviewer) want us to do!

Blue: CRAPPPPP

Shadow: You can tell any of us that have been on the show so far what to do! the chapter will be called Dares!

Blue: CRAP!

Shadow: shhhh welp lates! Shadow heroine of time

Blue: and Blue

SIGNING OFF !


	51. Dares!

Shadow:Okay nao this will be until the 58th chapter. we will do dares. anyway First. Drifted daisy:Can you make Blue to wear his underpants (he can't wear anything else and shout "I LOVE ( whoever he loves name goes here)!" And throw cucco burgers in the air.

Blue: O.o really... T-T *goes to strip down to his underwear and comes back with underwear with swords on them*

Shadow: o/o

Blue: *starts throwing Cucco burgers up into the air* T/T Not shouting the name...

Shadow: You have to.

Blue: T-T *still throwing cucco burgers in the air* I LOVE SHADOW!

Shadow: ! o/o N-next dare. Demon princess of time: SHADOW AND BLUE! I DARE YOU TO KISS FOR 10 SECONDS! ALSO I DARE YOU TO INTERVIEW A RABID WOLFOS!

Blue: W-wha?

Shadow: *Closes eyes and kisses Blue*

Blue: Mph! *Closes eyes and kisses back*

*10 seconds later*

Shadow: *breaks apart from Blue* ^/^ And crap i have to interview rabid wolfos... T-T

Blue: She is NOT doing that

Shadow: I have to... :P

wolfos: Aruuuuu!

Shadow: ... Wha..? Why are you called wolfos..?

Wolfos: aruuuuuu!

Shadow: O.o

wolfos: aru aru! *Claws shadow*

Shadow: *Blocks with arms* ahh!

Blue: !

Shadow: *Pushes Blue behind her* Blue... I need to tell you something.

Blue: y-yeah?

Shadow: If we dont make it... I love you!

Blue: I- i love you too shadow!

-A couple minutes later-

Maniac: Shadow?

Shadow: *turns around with a claw mark on her cheek* yeah?

Maniac: wtf happened!? who do i have to kill!?

Shadow: Dont worry Blue handled them...

maniac:*Turns shadow all the way around* Wholy crap!

Shadow:* has marks torn through her shirt and pant legs and marks on her arms* Yeah... Another interview gone wrong.

maniac: NO SHIT

Demon: :3 sowwy...

Shadow: Its okay :3 im fine now. Oh and btw. Im going to be nice and send cuccos after you.

Demon: w-wha?

Cuccos:*goes after Demon*

Demon: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Shadow: Shadow heroine of Time

Blue: Blue

Maniac: Zelda maniac

Demon: and demon princess of time

All SIGNING OFF !


	52. Dares (Pt 2)

Shadow: Okay... Kayla Edwards: I DARE U TO GO ON A DATE! BluexShadow! O_O Awesome! :)

Blue: we have to do what the reviewers want...

Shadow: Yup... ah screw it ill do dares till chapter 65 and then maybe ill go past chapter 69..

* * *

Shadow: So where we going?

Blue: well we went chinese last time. what do you want?

Shadow: I'll eat anything.

Blue: You don't help.

Bludow fangirls: fajlsdkjfweoijlsdf They're finally going out!

Shadow: H-huh? People actually ship us as a pairing?

Blue: No shit...

Shadow: *turns to the fangirls* Go!

Bludow fangirls: ... THEY ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!

another fangirl: what happened to you Shadow?

Third fangirl: She got clawed by Wolfos!

Bludow fangirls: Ohhh

Shadow and Blue: *Gone*

Bludow fangirls: Huh? where'd they go?

Shadow:*Carrying Blue over her shoulder*

Blue: Shadow what are you..?

Shadow: Shhh they might find us.

Blue: O.o

Shadow: wait... She said for us to go on a date right...?

Blue: yeah?

Shadow: I wonder if she ships us too.

Blue: *shrugs* Please let me down.

Shadow:Sorry *Puts him down* At least we lost them...

*Back at the studio*

Shadow: Kayla i hope you're happy... If not then... :P I'm not going back out there the fangirls are still after us.

Blue: Im guessing you forgot about your claw marks on your shoulder

Shadow: I have claw marks on my shoulder?

Blue: *facepalm*

Shadow: Shadow Heroine of Time

Blue: and Blue.

signing off...

Shadow: for now. (Ill be doing this all day)


	53. Dafuq is going on?

Shadow: I sorry to Demon, Vio and Daisy. :( Ill just go into the rabid pack of Wolfos again. Or Wolfos and Cuccos.

Blue: What did the review say?

Shadow: *whispers in his ear*

Blue: oh... Please don't i'd rather you peck me to death.

Shadow: No. *calls Wolfos and Cuccos*

Blue: O.o She can do that?

Daisy: O.o Nuuuu... I mean yes she can shes an author. But still nuuu

Blue: *Pulls shadow out before she can get hurt* NU

Cuccos and Wolfos: *turn on Blue and attack him*

Shadow: No! *Jumps into the mix and shields him*

_**To be continued...**_


	54. (dk what to call this)

Shadow: *eventually gets the wolfos and Cuccos away*That was a terrible idea...

Blue: no shit *covered with scratches*

Shadow: that was kinda fun too. :3

Blue: WE COULD HAVE DIED!

Shadow:... Im just nuts

Blue: a psychopath i shoulda just went with Demon at least shes sane!

Shadow: ... *tears up*

Blue: o.o W-wait i didnt...

Shadow: ...

Blue: Shadow...

Shadow: *Backs away* It would not have hurt so much if it was coming from vio...

* * *

_I got bored and wanted to do something while you guys werent reviewing. So TADA a heart break chapter. (I hope) _


	55. Nyaa

Shadow: Hello! Blue who is our next interview?

Blue: Uhm... dark link.

Shadow: YOUR THE ONE THAT SHOT ME!

Shadow Link:You're the one that asked for it

Shadow: I just laughed cuz i said my name was shot! NO DONT YOU DARE AGAIN

Shadow Link: what?

Blue: O.o Shes paranoid.

Shadow: I thought you said I was insane...

Shadow Link: Imma go over... there...

Shadow: right you do that Trigger happy shadow version of Link!

Shadow Link: Hey im not trigger happy!

Shadow: Yes you are.

Shadow Link: Grahhh! Says the Link yaoi fangirl

Shadow: Guilty!

Shadow Link: Pyromaniac

Shadow: trigger happy mothe-

Blue: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!

Both shadows: *Look at blue*

Blue: Shadow Link go over there i need to talk to my pyromaniac crush...

Shadow Link: *Shrugs and goes*

Shadow: ?

Blue: Look im sorry

Shadow: For what? I was stupid to let those cuccos and wolfos in here. we could have gotten killed.

Blue: and if we had gotten killed

Shadow: Demon would freak

Blue: Then there will be no more of her series

Shadow: disappointed fans

Blue: and we will have to haunt this world knowing that we stopped Demons fanfic

Shadow: *Hugs Blue* Sorry..

Blue: *hugs back* sorry...

* * *

Note she is not suicidal. -.- shes just nuts.


	56. Freaking out

I give up on trying to watch youtube videos... n im freaking out. I'm sorry demon. :P I wish i could change... Oh wait yes i can. :3 Im sorry! I feel like crying now...


	57. T-T

Shadow: She isnt dead!

Demon: Im aliiivveee

Maniac, Daisy, and Kayla: YOU HAD US WORRIED

Shadow: ts okay girls... OH and i wont post for a few days after this. (Or unless my problem is resolved)

Maniac:?

Demon:!?

Daisy: NUUU

Blue: T-T

Shadow: Anyway lets get on with the interview Next is... actually i was so worried about demon and shit has been going on so i havent really thought of it...

Blue: so nao what we do...

Shadow: Well I think thats all i signed on for Shadow Heroine of time

Demon: Demon Princess of Time

Daisy: Drifted daisy

Maniac: and Zelda maniac

SIGNING OFF


	58. And the dares go on!

Shadow: Okay change of plans. As of today... We go to chapter 70.

Blue: *Spits out cereal* WHA

Shadow: Yes. I got a really nice review from Stealthy Phoenix. he says 'Damn... This is really funny... Yet there's only 102 reviews... To Which most of them are: Daisy, Kayla, Demon, or Maniac... I'm shocked actually that there isn't like 550 reviews from like 500 different people... Sooooooo ima dare: make shadow go... *Think of devilish things* (NOT THAT TYPE OF DEVISH!) uhhhh damn I got nothing... I got it WRITE TO CHAPTER 70 :-D  
Sincerely  
Stealth Phoenix

PS ima fav u as an author and ima fav this as a story (oh and follow u...)'

Blue: You really think we're funny? BOO-YAW!

Shadow: Dats my line...

Blue: SINCE WHEN!?

Shadow: Ever since i got it from Cyborg* Even if I say 'BOO TO DA YAW!' :3

Blue: ... O.o

Shadow: :3 anyway throw your cucco burgers up in the air for... VIO!

Blue: Vios not here...

Shadow: T-T Can't I be right for ONCE...?

Blue: *shrugs*

Shadow: T-T

Blue: I'll interview you

Shadow: me?

Blue: Yeah. I'll interview you. First question: What happened to make you postpone the interviews?

Shadow: personal reasons

Blue: oh... question two: Will you really go to chapter 70?

Shadow: 70 or farther.

Blue: Are you excited?

Shadow: yes but Cocoa butter deodorant and smell of a new shirt dont go together :P

Blue: O.o

Shadow: What?

Blue: You smell delicious..?

Shadow: *Blushes*

Bludow fangirls: EEEEKKK SHIPPING TIME!

Shadow: O.o

Blue: O.o

Maniac: Hey look! its... the cucco guy giving away free stuff! *throws them all out the door of shame*

Shadow: thanks maniac. Welp shadow heroine of time

Blue: Blue

Maniac: and Zelda maniac

SIGNING OUT!


	59. The great Phoenix window basher!

Shadow: Thanks for the 107 reviews guys! im close to hitting my 60th chapter! YEEE HAWW! *Blushes* I'm a Redneck woman.

Blue:... really?

Shadow:... yesh oh and GameMaster100 the reason why Adam wasnt on the interviews last time was because sometimes i dont want to add guests to the show. like every now and again Maniac will randomly pop in the door.

Maniac: *Crashes through window* :3

Shadow: Or now the window. OH and viewers. Since we are fast approaching our 60th chapter. Please review what YOU want to see happen on this show. Oh and on the polls thing. Whoever said 'Just continue with your Zelda interviews shadow! *SLAP*' *rubs cheek* that really hurt...

Blue: :3 *whistles*

Shadow: Blue did you set whoever chose that upto it?

Blue: Nope

Shadow: Excuze us for a min

-One min later-

Blue: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Shadow: :3 Anyway. Slap a pole for... STEALTHY PHOENIX!

Phoenix: Helloz :3

Shadow: Hai. Lez get started. Q1: How did you come up with the name Stealthy Phoenix?

Phoenix: I got my name... Well I was on a Phoenix hype, but I like stealth aircraft, so I was like WTH ill Combine them... And I thought It was unique and it's the username for most of my accounts... Apparently not... A cheerleading squad called Stealth 6, stole Stealth Phoeinx as a routine... Also, there's actually a fanfiction account to named stealth Phoenix, so I had to go with Stealthy Phoenix...

Shadow: Interesting... Q2: will you write any fanfictions in the future?

Phoenix: As far as me writing fanfictions in the future, I've actually started about 16 fanfictions of various topics, and that's just in the notes of my phone... I've just 1) haven't gotten very far in them 2) lost interest in them 3) dont think their up to par quality 4) just don't have th guts to post them (I've seen some of the cruel things ppl say)

Shadow: *pat pat pat pat* Q3: Favorite story?

Phoenix: My favorite story... I don't have on cause I always wind up liking another story more... But at the moment I'm really into Dance with the Devil by Winged'Pollution... But so far my favorite comedy is probably either this story... Or is it broadcast... Cause broadcast have studios, fanfictions have MotherBoards... So ... Yeah  
:P

Shadow: Q4: Favorite author?

Phoenix: Also my favorite author is u, cause ur the only one who has wanted to include me in their story

Shadow: well they are just jerks. And they are jealous of your badass username. :T

Phoenix:*runs out of the window*

Shadow: O.o

Blue: O.o

Shadow: I guess this wraps up this chapter of interviews... Im Shadow Heroine of Time

Blue: and im Blue

Adam: *Pops up from out of freaking nowhere* AND IM ADAM

Shadow:ALFSDJFLAWEJ

ALL SIGNING OFF !


	60. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!

Shadow: TIME FOR CHAPTER 60!

Blue: Wow the time has flew. It seems as if yesterday we started this...

* * *

**Flaaaaaassssshhhhhhbaaaaacccckkkkkkk:**

_Shadow: Hey Shadow,_

_Blue: blue_

_Vio: Vio_

_Kimki: and kimki here for the first chapter of interviews._

_Blue: Who are we interviewing today?_

_Shadow:Well not anyone today. Today we're just introducing ourselves._

_Kimki:So now that we have... What do we do now?_

_Shadow: Donno. Karaoke zelda style?_

_Kimki:HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO GWEEN!_

_Shadow: HE DID NUFFIN WONG_

_Blue and Vio:*Sweatdrop*_

_Blue: Whats the point of this again?_

_Ruto:*comes in randomly* LINK-y poo...? *looks at Vio and Blue and faints*_

_Kimki:DAMMIT. *Grabs her and throws her out of the glass doors*_

_Shadow: well now we have a glass door of shame..._

_Kimki: Shes so annoying..._

_Shadow: well... So is navi but we have a can of Navi spray. I would like to thank Zelda Maniac for giving me this idea and letting me make it become a reality!_

_Kimki: SO what do we do now?_

_Shadow: *Shrug* I guess we have nothing else to do but throw one of us out of the glass door..._

_Kimki: Arent we on the second story?_

_Shadow: Yup. *gets up and throws self out window* Boooo yaaaa_

_Blue: Ill go get her..._

**Flashback over :3**

* * *

Blue: :3 Soon You'll have to go over to Inuyasha's interviews...

Shadow: I know... I won't forget you though.

Blue: Promise..?

Shadow: Cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye

Kimki: what did i miss?

Shadow: Oh and give a special thank you to Kimki! if she weren't helping me host and finding ShadowThorn we wouldn't have came this far

Audience: THANK YOU!

* * *

Shadow's POV

The thing I've learned about online friendship is that it can't go horribly wrong no matter how you look at it. Well unless you're talking to a 40 something year old man with no life pretending to be 17 years old. But you never know. There are lots of people out there, some good... Some bad. Its just how you grasp the concept of an internet friend. Although there is a screen between you both. You'll find that they are easier to talk to then real time friends.

No matter where you're from, no matter what you do. We will be your friends. I used to be someone who was afraid to talk to people on the internet, shelled in and didn't talk to anyone.

Demon: When I met Demon. She was so kind that I figured that not all people were as bad as the other people I had met on the internet in the past. She was the reason why I decided to try and make new internet friends. Demon introduced me to Maniac's interviews. She reminds me of Vio

Maniac: I started reading her interviews and loving them. I messaged her asking if i could make interviews like it. She has inspired many people other than me. Kayla, Demon, Daisy. Maniac may be nuts but shes a real sweetheart. If she wanted to she could take over the world with her kindness and craziness. She mostly reminds me of Shadow

Daisy: It wasn't long after that before I met Daisy. Although I didn't know her at that time as well as Demon and Maniac I figured she was nice because of her reviews. She seemed really sweet, innocent and stuff like that. In my opinion she has Red's personality. (Without being hyperactive)

Kayla: Again I didn't know her well at the time. She seemed nice through her reviews. The minute we started talking I thought she was funnier than heck. She has Greens personality as far as i know. I haven't seen any of her other sides

My friends- No family are what help me keep going. If i didn't have any reviews but any of them kept typing me to keep going. i sure as sugar would. I don't care what other people say now. As long as my family supports me through this then I'd be happy. No matter what I know that I will be there for them. Through thick and thin.

* * *

Back to normal~

Shadow: I really mean every word.

Blue: Youre so sappy.

Shadow: No derp

Blue: XD

Shadow: Zelda maniac. You wanted something?

Maniac: I did?

Shadow: *Kisses Blue on his lips*

Blue: *Blushes and kisses back*

Maniac: OH YEA!

Demon: They finally kissed

Daisy: *Glomps darky*

Darky: ouo

Kayla: *Holding red infront of her*

Red: *Turning Red*

Shadow: THANK YOU I COULDN'T HAVE DONE ALL THIS WITHOUT YOU ALL!

Blue: TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR...

Shadow: MORE INTERVIEWS AND WHAT YOU WANT! Shadow Heroine of Time

Maniac: Zelda Maniac

Demon: Demon Princess of Time

Daisy: DriftedDaisy

Kayla: Kayla Edwards

Blue: Blue

Red: Red

Vio: and vio!

All: SIGNING OFF


	61. KIMKI IS BACK YALL Kayla plz read!

Shadow: Kayla. If you read this. We all dont get reviews sometimes. But that doesnt matter. When that happens make another chapter and then go do something else for an hour. (Das what i do.)

Blue: well shes not you..

Shadow: .-. I know dat...

Blue: well Kimki and Vio are back!

Kimki: Miss me?

Shadow: *GLOMPS* T-T

Kimki: AHHHH

Vio: So you tried to interview me while i was gone

Shadow: Yup. *Hugging kimki still* First question: Do you have any interest in Shadow link?

vio: no

Shadow: question 2: DO YOU LIKE KIMKI

Kimki: !

Vio: ! As a friend yes... But its personal and you shouldn't post this on the air

Shadow: Your so mean. How was it up in Cali

Vio and Kimki: *exchange glances and looks at shadow* Sunny

Shadow: *Squeezes Kimki once more and hugs vio and goes over to blue* Its good to have you both back

Vio: Good to be back

Kimki: Ditto.

Shadow: THE GANGS ALL HERE! SHADOW HEROINE OF TIME

Kimki: Kimki Mckell!

Vio: Vio

Blue: and Blue

LOGGING OFF!


	62. Having a grand ol time! (I hope)

Shadow: Hello and welcome to...

Kimki: Zelda

Vio: Interviews!

Shadow: Today we interview Vaati

Vaati: Hello.

Manic: *Glomps Vaati*

Vaati: *pat pat* Lets get on with dis interview

Shadow: How much do you love Maniac (Is a Manti shipper)

Vaati: I love her with all of my heart

Audience: Awwwwww :)

Shadow: *Fangirling but then gathers herself up and clears her throat* Question two: Why do you love being evil

Vaati: Its fun and its a hobby.

Shadow: you hurt maniac and you die. When this show ends and you hurt her i will bring this interviews back just to kick your light purple butt

Vaati: how do you know my butts light purple

Shadow: O.o Your skin color is!

Maniac: O.o

Shadow: Just look what happened to You know who when I whacked him with the guest that was terrorising all of our interviews.

Maniac: Hehehehe. :3

Shadow: Oh and reviewers. I have a question for you! Do you think i should end this today or tomarrow?

Blue: T-T

Shadow: I wont do as many chapters on Inuyasha interviews. but this has been a fun ride people. But this isnt the end yet! Shadow Heroine of Time

Blue: Blue

Kimki: Kimki Mckell

Maniac: Zelda maniac

Vaati: Vaati

Vio: N vio

SIGNING OFF!


	63. Chasin that moon!

Shadow: Hello! Welcome to zelda interviews! Kimki is playing her game vios watching her and i have no clue where Blue went... Anyway I know some of you don't want this to end... i don't want this to end either. on the bright side we only have 7 chapters left before we have to quit. anyway. If you guys like I'll give you a bonus story at the end of the 7 chapters. Today we are going to interview Zant.

Zant: HEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE YOU CANT CATCH ME LINK!

TP Link:*Getting pissed* GET BACK HERE MOFO

Shadow: Guys? GUYS!

Both: *Stop dead in their tracks*

Shadow: Get yo butt over here. we have an interview!

Zant: *Walks over to Shadow*...

TP Link: *sits down*

Shadow: Now first question: Why did you follow Ganon?

Zant: He gave me cupcakes :3

Shadow: O.o

TP Link: O.o

Shadow: Why did you snap his neck?

Zant: The cupcakes tasted terrible.

Shadow: *Exchanges glances with TP Link*

TP Link: *Shrugs*

Zant: :3

Shadow: Do you like being in the dark?

Zant: I like da moon!

Shadow: O.o *Points to the random moon*

Zant:*chases moon*

Moon: AHHHHHHH

Shadow: o.o

TP Link: O.o

Shadow: Shadow Heroine of time

Tp Link: Hyah!

Shadow: You can talk you know

TP Link: I can? AHHHHHHHH I CAN KLASDJFLKASJDFL

Shadow:... Signing off...


	64. DARN YOU KIMKI XD

Shadow: Herrro

Kimki Mckell: hi!

Shadow: Welcome to Zelda interviews! im your host Shadow Heroine of Time!

Kimki Mckell: and Kimki Mckell

Shadow: Today we interview... *Looks at kimki* we've reviewed all the chracters i know...

Kimki Mckell: um what about wind waker link?

Shadow: Okay!. You start with the question Kimki

Kimki Mckell: um.. lets see... how was your life before the whole journey

WW Link: Pretty quiet... Unless your talking to Oca. hes loud

Shadow: What do you think about tetra?

WW Link: ...

Kimki Mckell: oooo does somebody have a crush?

WW Link: N-no. *Blushing*

Shadow: Linkys gotta crush

Kimki Mckell: shadow *looks at her* you do know what we need to do now right?

Shadow: Nope XD

Kimki Mckell: i do it then *gos out of the studio*

Shadow: ?

WW Link: Im scared... *Hides behind Shadow*

Blue: *Not very happy with where WW Link chose to hide*

Kimki Mckell: *comes back later with tetra, grabs ww link, puts both of them in an extra room and locks the door* there! that should steam up the relationship

Shadow: XDDDDDDDD Well now we cant interview...

Blue: *Smiling* :3 *Hugs Shadow*

Kimki Mckell: then i guess this is the end of this chapter *grabs blue and shadow and does the same thing she did with tetra an ww link* bye! *turns of camera*


	65. Im so mean to Vio :(

Shadow: Welcome to... Zelda Interviews!

Kimki Mckell: *hiding some wheer in the building speaking through a microphone* yes, welcome!

Shadow: Kimki come out... Please?

Kimki Mckell: nope! :3

Shadow: why T-T

Kimki Mckell: because i do not want to face ww links, tetra, blue, and your wrath

Shadow: Im not mad. And You know i can protect you from WW Link and Tetra... And i can persuade Blue to protect you too

Vio.: what exactly happened yesterday?

Shadow: *Explains what happened yesterday*

Blue: Pretty much

Vio.: *laughs* that must of been fun

Shadow: *Growls*

Blue: O.o

Vio.: *still continues laughing*

Shadow: *Grabs Vio by the collar but then drops him*

Blue: O.o

Kimki Mckell: *as tv in the room shes in showing whats going on* o.o

Vio.: owww...

Shadow: Oh and Drifted daisy *Turns toward the camera* We might be able to go to chapter 100. MIGHT. But thats all up to Kimki and Blue and Vio.

Blue: O.o *Helps Vio up*

Kimki Mckell: dont you dare hurt my man! *realizes what she just said and face turns all red!*

Vio.: O.o

Shadow: Awww so you finally admit it. :3

Blue: *snickers a little*

Kimki Mckell: i did not say anything!, you be quiet!

Shadow: You said 'Don't you dare hurt my man!' :3 n no

Kimki Mckell: *yells in frustration and turns off microphone*

Shadow: :3 Anything to say vio..?

Vio.: uh...um..*blush on cheeks*

Shadow: *throws Vio in the closet and goes to find Kimki* :3

Blue: ... Well... Find out what happens next time. Blue signing off!

WW Link: *Still inside the closet with Tetra* *Muffled* Can you please let me out...?

_**To be continued...**_


	66. THIS IS MY LAST RESORT

Shadow: Hahahahahahhahahaha This is chapter 66! next will be 67 then 68! and the bonus chapter will be 69. (lets hope this goes as planned...)

Blue: Well you dont really have any more funny skits to do.

Shadow:... We shall skip her punishment till chapter 68 :3

Blue:...

Shadow: as you all know that Daisy Maniac Kayla and Demon need a break. So today we will give them a day off and we shall go on a real date

Blue: w-wha?

Shadow: Shhhhh

*At the resturaunt*

Blue: :3 well no fangirls no anything just soothing music.

Shadow: Yes... Dis is da life...

Announcer: TONIGHT WE DO KARAOKE!

Blue: O.o

Shadow: KARAOKE! :3

Announcer: You in the blue tunic why dont you go first?

Blue: I dont sing...

Announcer: Awww comon.!

Whole room: *chanting* do it do it do it!

Blue: Fine... You owe me... *Gets up on stage and sings Vanilla Twilight*

Shadow: You know that song?

Blue: *Nods*

Announcer: What bout you lady?

Shadow: me..?

Announcer: yes you.

Shadow: *gets up and shyly sings Leave the pieces*

Announcer: nao everyone here at Zelda interviews would like to tell you a poem!

Shadow: Hi my name is shadow.

My name rhymes with Meadow,

My other host is Kimki

I love her more than snow

These interviews are fun.

More than being out in the sun

I guess theres more we didnt do

with Maniac, Kayla, Demon and Daisy

Loving every moment of it.

I know the last of it didnt rhyme..

I just didnt have the time

Laters!

Maniac's Poem: (off her profile :3)

Maniac: Hai Maniac's the name

And this interview isn't the same

My assistant was Link,

But he fell into a sink -_-

Demon is my other assistant besides Link

Who is still stuck in a sink -_-

Kayla, Demon, Shadow, daisy oh my!

Time really dose fly by ;)

There will be hater- tots :D

Still, they might just be robots :\

Even thought im a preteen,

I make stuff no one else had seen :'D

When people laugh and love this it makes me happy

Now im starting to sound sappy

One day,

just gonna say,

I will say bye...

and time sure does fly :')

Maniac is my name

and my interviews will never be the same...

Maniac: Never got him out...

Shadow: Nao daisy! Ahhh screw it ill find who it was later. I hope you liked me and Maniac's poems. :3 you can check it out on maniacs profile too. Welp everyone here

SIGNING OFF


	67. Oh noes

Shadow: Guess what guys... Im going to type up the last two chapters. I just got reported

Blue: R-reported?

Shadow:Yup. When they accept it... No more Zelda interviews for me. And no more Shadow Heroine of time (Hopefully i get to keep this up. if not i have to start all over. :(

Blue: T-T Nuuuu

Shadow: Welp im off now to post the last chapter and declare this done... Lates


	68. This is goodbye viewers

Shadow: Happy Independence day!

Kimki: :3

Shadow: *throws in closet with Vio*

Blue: :3

Shadow: Okay so im clear outta ideas here. So Im going to cut this short. Im sorry i couldnt make it to 70 or 100 chapters like you viewers wanted... But This is the last episode...

Blue: WHAT?

Kimki & Vio: *Muffled by closet door* Wha?

Shadow: Im sorry... T-T I want to finish this as much as you want to read it but i ran out of funny names and skits. Im sorry to see this end... And it will be awhile before i start the Inuyasha interviews im going to try and at least get a couple of chapters in on the prophecy of the sun and the moon and the WW one that i started.

Blue: *Hugs* T-T

* * *

Shadow's POV

I smiled as I looked around at the ones i love my friends, and family. They mean so much to me. If you were to tell me that I would have great internet friends in the future... I wouldn't have believed you... But now... Kimki... Demon... Maniac... Daisy... Kayla... You all mean so much to me. Through thick and through thin. We've stuck together this far. We can get through anything if we help eachother out. Before I met any of you I stood by myself and wanted to protect others eventually resulting in me getting hurt instead.

If one of us goes down... All of us goes down. We all are really the DemShaDaiKayNiac. When we stand together we can be strong and we can do anything. As Edward elric says: "There's no such thing as a painless lesson...they just don't exist. Sacrifices are necessary...you can't gain anything without losing something first. Although...if you can endure that pain, and walk away from it...you will find that you now have a heart strong enough to overcome any obstacle...yeah...a heart made fullmetal."

Even though the game of life goes on with no winners... and no losers...

We

Are

Only

The

Players...

* * *

WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH :'( Oh and after this i will be posting one more thing that goes along with this ending. Its going to be in full story format so look forward to that.


	69. A message to my viewers

Shadow's POV:

I fidget through my stuff seeing as Maniac has PM'd me. I turn and go over to my computer (or Pew pew as maniac calls it.)

"SHADOW!" I hear my Father calling me. "IN A MINUTE!" I yell back clicking on Maniac's PM. I Scan through it and go downstairs to see what my father wants.

The minute I go upstairs i run to my room close and lock the door. I wander over to my computer and sit down at it again. I carefully read through Maniac's message this time.

Maniac: I heard...  
Come on you can't cancel!  
If one author goes down, we all do  
It already happened to daisy ):  
Might be me next  
Then the rest...  
ComE on shadow the DemShaKayDaiNiac interviews are the main reason why we are all friends! Like I always say, I can't stop you from doing this. But remember wha you told me?  
do you really want to quit on what you love?

I shake my head at the last question then go over and turn on my camera.

"Maniac I know this is hard to bare... But I got reported... On top of that I ran out of funny things to do. N daisy, Hon. I didn't quit. Neither should you." I stopped and took a deep breath before going on to say "Everyone who reads this. Thank you. I thank you and love you all. Without Maniac's interviews we all wouldn't have met." I smiled and fidgeted.

"Today, 7/5/2013 My interviews received its last chapter. Chapter 69. Now i know i said i would end it on chapter 68. I realized that i promised you another bonus chapter along with this. So here they are" I said Clicking my camera off and putting on something.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Shadow: Hey, Sh- wait this is our first episode right?

Kimki: Shadow! Dafuq?

Shadow: IM SORRY!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Shadow: Welcome to Zelda interviews! we're your funny source to interviews.

Kimki: I know you h- Wait... What was after that..?

Shadow: we even practiced!

Kimki: *laughing her butt off*

* * *

Chapter 3:

Shadow:... Yeah... Shove Justin Beaver's face in a bucket of boiling water for... Ruto

Ruto: I want more of an opening!Whyyy?

Shadow: *Snorts trying to keep from laughing*

Kimki: Shadow...

Shadow: *Starts laughing*

Ruto: O.o

* * *

Chapter 4:

Shadow:*Shutters*

Kimki: Well since Shadow is creeped out Kimki Mckell

Shadow: S-Shadow heroine of t-time

Vio:Vio

Blue: and blue

**_SIGNING OFF_**

Shadow: *In the background* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Chapter 5:

Shadow: Why do you have to be so mean to me? *laughs* I really have to say this?

Vio: *laughs*

Kimki: *Laughing*

* * *

Chapter 6:

Kimki: MINECRAFT

Blue: well... Blue

Shadow: *Crossing arms and looking away then starts laughing*

Kimki:?

* * *

Shadow's POV:

"Ill never forget you guys. If you guys ever stop messaging me i will die!" I say despratly then laugh. "No but seriously. I will spam your inbox" I laugh then shake my head. "But this day has come. my last goodbye."

We

are

just

players

in the game of

LIFE


	70. Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin!

Shadow: herro

Blue: O.o Shadow! Your back!

Shadow: Yeah. I is back.

Blue: *Hugs tightly*

Shadow: H-huh?

Blue: *Buries face in shadow's shirt*

Maniac: DID I HEAR SHADOW IS BACK?

Shadow: Yes you have heard correctly. BUT. On one condition

Maniac & Blue: *Lean in closely*

Shadow: JK There isn't a condition :3

Blue: O.o

Shadow:OH We aren't doing an interview today cuz I'M BACK BABY!

Maniac: Great to have ya back! *Pats Shadow really hard on the back*

Shadow: Great to be back!

Blue: Here have a Cucco burger!

Shadow: *eats it* No- wait why does it taste... *Runs to the bathroom*

Blue: Oops... Navi burger

Maniac: First day back and she gets sick to her stomach. Great job.

A min later...

Shadow: *Comes out and wipes her mouth* What are you trying to poison me?

Blue: NO!

Shadow:... wtf was that anyway

Blue & Maniac:*Looks at eachother and then back at shadow*

Maniac: Navi Burger

Shadow: Ew.

Maniac: Demon had the same reaction as you did.

Shadow: Poor demon... Whatever happened to Kayla though?

Blue: Who knows. But we will truly miss her.

Red: WAAAHHHHHHH

Shadow: ? Red wth...? *Hugs*

Maniac: Poor guy... I hope Kayla comes back...

Shadow: Yeah...

Red: ...

Blue: Daisy was upset about it too.

Maniac: i think everyone that became friends with her are upset.

Shadow: The fanfiction rules were updated in 2008. So why would they still apply?

Blue: The constitution still applies

Shadow: Yeah but still. Thats AMERICA this is a website.

Maniac: She has a point.

Shadow: I would say "welp off to go find out what happened to Kayla" But idk how to find out so Ill have to keep waiting like everyone else...

Maniac: :P

Shadow: Shadow Heroine of Time

Maniac: Zelda maniac

Blue: and Blue

SIGNING OFF


	71. Random times !

Shadow: I have a question for all you reviewers. You guys do know im not a psychopath or even suicidal right?

Blue: i know that

Shadow: I wasn't trying to kill myself. Im just nuts. Im not like this IRL.

Blue:O.o

Maniac: oh well. Erm

Shadow:

Epona: *flying*ITS A MAGICAL PONY FLYING THROUGH THE SKY ON A MAGICAL QUEST

ganon: shoot it down

Vaati: *shoots*

Shadow: BAD VAATI xD CONTROL UR BF MANIAC! xD

Maniac: BAD VAATI *Slaps*

Vaati: T.T Sorry maniac..

Maniac: Mhmmm

Zuko: Will you quit with the song!?

Shadow: Nuuuu.

Zuko: O.o

Blue: O.o Who the hell?

Shadow: Avatar character :3

Zuko: It's getting creepy...

Maniac: xD TONIIIIIIGGGHHT WE ARE YOUNGG! SO WE SET THE SCHOOL ON FIREEE WE CAN BE BRIGHTER! THAN THE NERDSSSS!

Link: O.O Don't you mean "So we set the world on fire we can be brighter than the sun?"

Maniac: NU!

Zuko: *Whispers* Is she always like this?

Shadow: *Nods slightly*

Blue: WE CAN BE BRIGHTER THAN THE NERDSSSS!

Shadow: So is he.

Maniac: YEA GO BLUE!

Zuko: O.O

Blue: YEA

Maniac: CAPS LOCK FOEVA MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Shadow:Now he has to spend his life forever now with mai

Zuko: O.o Nuuu You guys are so weird

Shadow: Buchu love us. :3

Maniac: OOOOOOO I'LL GET THE CAKE!

Blue: MANIAC!

Maniac: :3 *Evil grin*

Blue: ILL KILL YOU *tackles*

Shadow:Not sure what's going on here...

Zuko: *Pulls me closer trying to avoid the Maniac and Blue fighting ball going around the room*

Maniac: *squeal* ZUKO LOVES SHADOW XD

Blue: NO HE DOESENT *Continues fighting*

Maniac: NO PRETTY CURE MARBLE SCREW *Shoots blue*

Blue: HOW CAN YOU DO THAT BY YOURSELF?

Maniac: IM AN AUTHOR SUCKA *Middle finger*

Zuko & Shadow: *Blushing* I/He dont like her/me!

Blue:O.o

Maniac: Uh huh... Blue looks like you got a rival :D

Blue: SHUT UP!

Maniac: NU OwO

Vaati: DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO SHOUT?

Maniac: YES!

Blue: Rival? No, Dead? Yes

Zuko: Good luck trying Waterbender

Blue: Waterbender?

Shadow:*Whispers in Zuko's ear*

Zuko: Oh... Oops. Knight?

Shadow: *Nods slightly*

Shadow: Zuzu is a Firebender :3

Zuko: DONT CALL M- *Sighs*

Shadow: and Im a firebender too :3

Maniac: LUCKY IM JUST A WATERBENDER!

Aang: IM AN AVATAR!

Maniac: DONT PUSH IT OwO

Shadow: Aang wtf man? N Zuzu Taught me :3

Blue: *Growling*

Zuko: ... O.o wtf ...?

Shadow: *SMACK* Bad Blue

Blue: *whimpers*

Zuko: O.o

Maniac: Oooo she just told you blue :3

Blue: ILL KILL YOU

Maniac: NUU *attacking with water* DROWN BLUE DROWN MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Vaati: BAD MANIAC!

Maniac: QUIET YOU HIPPIE! (Short for hypocrite)

Shadow:*Breaks everyone up with fire* Shtop it!

Zuko: O.o

Blue: O.o

Maniac: O.o

Vaati: O.o

Tacocat: O.o

Shadow: *Smiles and flames go out*

Zuko: O.o Is she always this moody?

Blue: Nope!

Vaati: wait a minute, WHERE DID TACOCAT COME FROM

Maniac: who

Vaati: *looks to see tacocat gone* Where did it go

Maniac: I dunno *Burps*

Everyone: O.o

Zuko: *Smirking*

Shadow: Lets go to the beach!

Blue: :\ Is Zuzu coming?

Zuko: IM NOT ZUZU

Shadow: Yes he is coming.

Blue: Why do you yell at me?

Shadow: Dont make me split you all by fire again

Maniac: *Sounding like nicki minaj* LET GO TO THE BEACH BEACH LET GO GET AWAY!

Blue: NO NOT THIS MUSIC IT BURNSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Maniac: STARSHIPS WERE MEANT TO FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYY TOUCH THE SUN SO WE CAN DIIIIIE

Everyone: O.o

Zuko: i wouldnt die. Imma firebender

Shadow: TOUCH THE SUN SO WE CAN DIIIIEEEE

Zuko&Blue: O.o

Maniac:OH REALLY *throws zuko into the sun* let's see if he lives OuO

Shadow:Nuuuuuuuu ZUZU

Blue: Why do you care?

Shadow: He has to be in a story that im reading T-T

Blue: O.o

Zuzu: IM ALIVE!

Maniac: mhm TASTE WATER! *USING WATER*

zuzu: O.o

Blue: LADIES LADIES YOUR BOTH PRETTY.

Maniac: shut up tight boy!

Blue: OH ITS KN *attacks*

Vaati: must you two fight 24/7?

Shadow: *Breaks them up again.*

Zuko: O.o I'm not zuzu!

Shadow: Shtap it or i shall give you both navi burgers

Zuko: Ill give you Cucco burgers

Shadow: O.o

Zuko: *Winks at Shadow*

Shadow: O/ / / O

Blue: Grrr

Maniac: IM SENSING-

everybody: QUIET MANJAC!

maniac: ... SOME KIND OF LOVE CONNETION HERE!

blue: OwO

Maniac: *pats back* don't worry blue there is always a friends zone xP

Blue: MANIAC!

Maniac: *in love ninja outfit* HIIIIIIII *chops blues shoulders*

Blue: *passes out*

Maniac: O.O;

Shadow: Well that went well...

Maniac: Yup!

Zuko: O.o

Shadow: Shadow Heroine of Time

Manaic: Zelda maniac

Zuko: And Prince Zuko..?

SIGNING OFF!

Zuko: *Not very enthusiastic* Signing off...?


	72. P Idk wat to call this

Shadow: I gave up on Writing cuz i kept getting distracted. Oh Btw. Thanks Cylan! As for darky...

Darky: O.o *gulp*

Shadow: I care if you hate Maniac and Daisy but I dont give a damn what you think about me. Shadow Moon power! MAKEUP!

-Commercial-

MINE TURTLE!

-End-

Shadow: *Smiling* Oh and by the way the los:ww and the legend of zelda the sun and the moon will be put on a temporary pause.

Blue: O.o

Shadow: Back to beating Darky. :3

/-Please standby-\

Shadow: :3

Maniac: Shadow have a snickers

shadow: Why?

Maniac: You arent you when your hungry.. Better?

Shadow: Nope :3

Mania:*anime fall over thing*

Shadow: Shadow heroine of time Logging off


	73. Information update:

Shadow: I just wanted to say somethin real quick. The reason why im NOT taking down my interviews is cuz I love making people laugh. And these interviews seem to do just that. So without further ado i shall one tell you the two reasons why im doing this:

One: I'm not really going to cancel anything unless i really have to. (I really don't want to be hunted down and be chopped up by Demon's Dino and be feasted on by Maniac and Demon.

Two: Personal reasons (Maniac you know what happened so you don't have to ask, and i really don't want to explain what happened so please don't ask or even mention it to anyone) I will try and get everything situated by tomorrow. Expect another interview and i will try and write the 12 chapter of Prophecy of the Sun and the Moon.

Note: I am having TERRIBLE writers block at the moment for The Legend of Sachi: Wind waker. I really don't know what to do for the next chapter so it might be some filler. I will get started on that today sometime. Maybe after i post this, just so you guys have something to look forward to and read.

The reason why im doing this on the interviews? No one reads my profile. So if there is something wrong I will get around to posting stuff like this either as a chapter or an authors note at the beginning of the actual chapter.

Blue: O.o Whoa you destroyed the fourth wall!

leumas797: DAMN IT NOW I HAVE TO FIX IT!

Shadow: Sorry :P well i break the fourth wall a lot so there are holes in it. Either that or it ain't there anymore so i wouldn't bother with it.

Leumas:... There needs to be a door in the fourth wall... Hmmm I HAVE AN IDEA. LATES!

Shadow: Well special guest Leumas everyone! He was my first friend that I talked to on the site. :) He. Is. AWESOME

Adam:...

Blue:...

Shadow:O.o

Maniac:o.o

Demon:O.o

Shadow & Maniac: THROW THE CHEEEEEEEEEESE! *Starts chucking cheese at Adam for no reason but end up missing him entirely*

Adam:? *Turns around to see slenderman*

Shadow: HAI

Maniac: :3 Slender cookies... *remembering the last time Slenderman was on Daisy's interviews*

Slenderman:?

Shadow: Well that was all i wanted to go over with you guys. Lates! Shadow Heroine of Time

Maniac: Zelda Maniac

Demon: Demon Princess of Time

Adam: ?

Slenderman:?

Blue: and Blue

SIGNING OFF!

Shadow: I really think Kimki is mad at me again. O.o

Camera man: Shes over there *Points to wall*

Shadow:?

CM: :3

Shadow: .-.

CM:*Drops camera*

Shadow: ...

Camera shatters.

Shadow: Well there goes my allowance. If i had one


	74. Unexpected news! N Red and Groose

Shadow: Thanks for breaking it.

CM: Im behind you

Shadow: Still. Are you going to pay for it...?

CM: No.

Shadow: *Opens mouth*

Kimki: Well you're going to pay for it and then ur fired.

Shadow: Kimki? O.o

Kimki: yea?

Shadow: Never heard you sound like that. And im betting you're angry

Kimki: Can't you see the anger on my face..?

Shadow: *Shakes head* No i cant.

Kimki: ? Why?

Shadow: Im blind.

Kimki: Since when?

Shadow: Since after the show yesterday

Kimki: what happened?

Flashbacckkkk:

-Shadow's pov-  
I smile as Zuko stands in front of me, his eyes narrowed by the bright streetlights.  
"Attack me" Zuko commands and my eyes widen.  
"You sure?" I ask taking a stance.  
"Yes, Attack me"  
I punched the air resulting in fire bursting towards the banished Prince. He blocked it with some of his own fire and smiled.  
"Thats great your getting stronger" He complimented making me flush.  
"Yayy!" I smiled and laughed Zuko responded with a smile.  
"Whos there?" A strange voice said from behind me, his voice cold from where he was in the shadows of the building. I turned around and faced the strange man. I open my mouth to say something when I saw a big fire ball hurtling straight for me.  
I stared at the oncoming Fireball not hearing anything else but the flames crackling and licking the night air. I couldn't move, i couldn't speak.  
"SHADOW MOVE!" I heard Zuko yell. I screamed trying to yell out 'my eyes! THEY BURN!' Nothing came fourth. Silence filled the cool night air as Zuko ran to me.

The man was nowhere to be seen

-Flashback over-

Shadow: Well now Zuko is our new camera man.

Kimki: im getting you a seeing eye dog.

Shadow: Nuuuu. Anyway please give a warm welcome to Red!

Red: h-hi

Shadow: hello red. How are you coping?

Red: I just miss her... :(

Shadow: *Hug* i sorry :(

Red: *starts crying into Shadow's shirt*

Shadow: *Flinches and then pats his head* there there...

Kimki: :( I don't think red can go on with dis.

Shadow: Neither do I. So we shall call our next guest. Groose

Groose: You think im good lookin doncha?

Shadow: I can't SEE you!

Groose: My awesomeness blinded you

Shadow: I was blind before you came hon.

Groose: Your just jealous.

Shadow:*growls*

Kimki: Shadow calm down. First question: Why do you hate Link?

Groose: Because he likes zelda thats for one

Shadow: Boys. -.-

Groose: What was that?

Shadow: Question two: Why are you obsessed with your hair?

Groose: Because its awesome Why do you not like it?

Shadow: It looks like a freaking bird landed on your head and died.

Groose: O.o take. That. back. Wait how did you know how my hair looks?

Shadow: I've played skyward sword.

Groose: Skyward sword?

Shadow: nothing. I just know kay?

Groose: Kay?

Kimki: I dont have a third reason.

Shadow: Neither do I. Well I do but im sure i would piss off groose fans out there

Groose: It should b-

Shadow: Shush! Shadow heroine of time

Kimki: Kimki Mckell

Red:...

Blue: and blue

SIGNING OFF


	75. Shipping of the interviews branchfriend

Shadow:Oops my bad I never said i'd ever get it right. Da da da da da da.

Kimki: Wtf are you singing?

Shadow: F**k up by Shane Dawson

Kimki: Well. WE going to start the interview?

Shadow: Yes but first. Blue?

Blue: yeah?

Shadow: Is it true that you cut and bruised Demon?

Blue: yes..

Shadow: Your fired.

Blue: *Angry as hell* YOU KNOW WHAT.

-Commercial-

Link: Hi

-End-

Shadow: ugh. Guards get him out of here!

Kimki: *covered with wounds and bruises*

Vio:*In the corner*

Zuko: O.o

Guards:*Drag Blue out of the studio*

Shadow: Obviously a lot of these go wrong all the time with something so we shall go over to Vio fo-

Vio: *Hugging Kimki*

Kimki: *Comforting him*

Shadow: and theres your Kimvio moment for the day

Zuko: Kimvio?

Shadow:the KimkiXVio shipping

Kimki: Kinda like the Shadko pairing

Maniac: and the Cilaisy

Demon: and the Vaaniac

Shadow: and the Demlink (oot version of link)

Zuko: Oh

Shadow: I donno how many people ship these interviews hosts with people but still. ON WITH DA INTERVIEW!

Kimki: We've got no one planned out for this interview Shadow!

Shadow: i could interview my friend.

Kimki: O.o

Shadow: what

Kimki: Just O.o

Shadow: Okay meet my friend (IRL) Tanner!

Tanner: hello.

Kimki: O.o

Shadow: Favorite character in the Zelda series?

Tanner:Sheik or Saria or Midna

Shadow: kay Favorite transformation of link?

Tanner:What do you mean by that? and for number 1 go with Sheik

Shadow:Like he has a wolf form, he has his masks, etc

Tanner:Could going from younger to older be considered one?

Shadow:i guess?

Tanner:Then lets go with that one.

Shadow:kay which game have you played the most?

Tanner:Either Ocarina of Time or Twilight Princess

Shadow:OOT fan huh?

Tanner: And Tp

Shadow: True

Kimki: Welp thats the end of this interview. Kimki mckell

Shadow: Shadow heroine of time

Vio: Vio

Tanner: and Tanner?

All: SIGNING OFF!

Zuko: thats a wrap!

All:*Celebrating*

Camera:*Turns off*


	76. She is the one named Sailormoon!

Shadow: Welcome back viewers today is a kick back and relax day!

Kimki: then what do we do?

Maniac: don't know, don't care *Watching sailor moon epidode 13* IM WAY BEHIND T-T

Shadow: FIGHTING EVIL BY MOONLIGHT WINNING LOVE BY DAYLIGHT!

Zuko: O.o

Maniac: NEVER RUNNING FROM A REAL FIGHT!

Vaati: O.o

Shadow: SHE IS THE ONE NAMED SAILORMOON

Zuko: O.o

Vaati: you guys are so wired..

Maniac: SHE WILL NEVER TURN HER BACK ON HER FRIENDS!

Serena: Oops gotta go! *Runs away from friends*

Maniac: LIES THEY ARE EVERYWHERE!

Zuko and Vaati: WTF?

Kimki: Your weird.

Zuko: Wtf are you singing?

Shadow: *With Maniac* LIES I TELLS YOU. LIES!

Zuko : O.o

Shadow: *Singing in japanese* Gomen ne sunao ja nakute Yume no naka nara ieru Shikou kairo wa shotto sunzen Ima sugu aitai yo Nakitaku naru you-na Moonlight Denwa mo dekinai Midnight Datte junjou doushiyou Hatto wa mangekyou Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare Nandomo meguri-au Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue Onaji kuni ni umareta no mirakuru romansu!

Zuko: O.o Wtf was that japanese?

Kimki: Yus. :D

Zuko: Why?

Shadow: Because screw you, thats why

Zuko: T-T

Shadow: Im kidding!

Zuko: Oh i know :D

shadow: Before this gets even more crazy Shadow heroine of time

Zuko: Zuko

Maniac: Zelda Maniac

Kimki: And Kimki Mckell

SIGNING OFF!


	77. Leaves From the Vine

**A/N: Idk if ive interviewed Tetra yet but i do know that she showed up when i interviewed Wingscutdarkness. Oh well if i did interview her before then we shall do that again :D**

* * *

Shadow: Maniacs interviews are close to over. So on my last chapter i will do something special for her. actually the last about... *Thinks* about idk how many chapters but I will do the chapters on my friends: Demon, Daisy, Maniac and Kayla.

Zuko: wow

Shadow: Sorry i was laughing at my dad playing grand theft auto. Killing fat people and hookers and everyone else XD Anyway. Give your pizza up for TETRA

Tetra: Hello

Shadow: Herro

Zuko: Herro?

Tetra: where am I? Did that stupid bird drop me here again?

Shadow: Yes. anyway do you feel bad about being kinda responsible for Aryll's abduction?

Tetra: No we got her back didn't we?

Shadow: yes but still

WW Link: *Depressed as hell*

Zuko: We going to do anything bout him?

Kimki: He shall be fine.

Shadow: Unless we mention _her_ again.

Kimki: Tetra do you Loovvee link?

Tetra: N-no *Blushes*

Shadow: DEFENDANT YES

Zuko: *Bad at questions* why do you look... So...

tetra: If you say weird then i go after you with a sword!

Shadow: *Sweatdrop* Just go into the closet with link :D

Kimki: *throws her in with Link... AGAIN*

Zuko: what do we do now?

Shadow: I dont know but im going to listen to 'Leaves from the vine'

Kimki: Like from ATLA?

Shadow: Yes like ALTA.

Kimki: Kimki Mcell

Shadow: Shadow Heroine of Time

Zuko: Zuko

Vio: and Vio

SIGNING OFF!

Shadow: Leaves from the vine, falling so slow Like fragile, tiny shells Drifting in the foam.

Kimki & Shadow: Little soldier boy, come marching home and brave soldier boy

Kimki:Comes marching home...


	78. Two words: Jugglers Suck!

Shadow: hello again!

Kimki: Fastly approaching the 80th chapter :D

Shadow: Yes any- *Gets hit wit a ball*

Twin jugglers: *Points to each other* He did it!

Shadow: Sit your butts down before I kick them

Twin jugglers: *Sit down*

Kimki: O.o Okay, so first question. Why do you juggle

Twin Jugglers: Its in our name.

Brother one: Timmy Juggler

Brother two: Tommy Juggler

Shadow: Timmy and Tommy?

Demon: ANIMAL CROSSING LOGIC!

Maniac: this ain't animal crossing though

Shadow: anyway timmy. er tommy. er whoever you are!

Twin Jugglers: yes?

Shadow: Why didn't you care when the moon was getting closer to clocktown?

Tommy: It was going to crash into clocktown?

Twin Jugglers: We didnt know that

Shadow: KFJALEIJROAWIEJF QUIT TALKING LIKE HIKARU AND KAORU!

Twin Jugglers: *Look at each other and back at shadow* Who are they?

Kimki: they are characters off of an anime we both like

Twin Jugglers: Ohhh

Shadow: -.- I have split feelings about my job...

Kimki: why?

Shadow: because we get people like weirdos here

Twin Jugglers: *Jumps out Door of shame*

Shadow: SEE!?

Kimki: yes i see

Zuko: I big hole in the window... Great. I gotta fix it now.

Kimki: been a long time since that happened.

Shadow: O.o Yup. Shadow heroine of time

Kimki: kimki Mckell

Maniac: Zelda maniac

Demon: Demon Princess of Time

Zuko: Zuko

Vio: and Vio

SIGNING OFF!

* * *

I got permission from maniac to do this so here we go:

Name: Shadow

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Red

Skin/Scars: Normal but on the tannish side. Scars on her stomach back and arm. (I honestly don't remember where they were so im guessing)

Personality: Personality: Nice, caring, Tomboyish, motherly, Protective, gets angry easily

* * *

1st power- Sailor Shadow

Eye color: Red

Skin/Scars: Pale with claw marks across the right side of her stomach

Outfit: Sailor scout outfit with black hair her colors are black and red. Main color being black

2nd power- Element of Loyalty

Eye color: Red

Skin/Scars: Tan with burns on her back

Outfit: Shirt with Black Fire on it. Jeans with triforce on it

3th power- ?

Hair color: black with red bangs

Hair length: her hair is long and goes to the middle of her back

Skin/Scars: Normal with Scars on her stomach back and arm.

Eye color: Red eyes that glow red

Note- Its not really a power. But a power if you squint hard enough? its usually triggered when Link or blue enter the room or when shes really pissed

**I will do this with Kimki too. So don't worry. Lates **


	79. Captain oh captain you greedy lil weirdo

Shadow: Hello again!

Kimki: Hello! today we interview LINEBECK!

PH Link: Hello

Shadow: Wheres Linebeck?

PH Link: Oh on his ship

Kimki: did it ever occur to you we needed HIM to do this interview?

PH Link: Yes but i couldn't get him to come with me

Shadow: Of course... Go back and tell him if he does the interview he will get rupees

PH Link: okay!

-10 mins later-

Linebeck: Im here! wheres the rupees

Shadow: You'll get em after the interview

Linebeck: -.- Fine

Shadow: First question: Do you love link

Linebeck: Pedophilism. Are you really asking me a question that involves that

Shadow: yes

PH Link: T-T

Shadow: Is okay PH Link...

Kimki: See what you did? You made him cry

Linebeck: I saved his butt though!

Shadow: You think about his butt?

Linebeck: -.- I never said that

Kimki: Shadow quit being mean to Linebeck

Shadow: Fine... Question two: What do you think about Link?

Linebeck:Well hes tough, id have to give him that *Says a lot of things about link that he thinks till Kimki and Vio fall asleep. Heck even zuzu is asleep at the camera*

Shadow: *nearly asleep* Okay okay okay

Linebeck: Hmmm..?

Shadow: Your done... Thank you. Bye..

Linebeck: Bye. *Leaves*

Shadow: *Looks at kimki and goes by her ear* Look at vio Kimki.

Kimki: *Opens one eye and looks around for vio realizing hes right by her*

Vio: *Curled up against Kimki*

Shadow: And thats you Kimvio for the day. Week? Idk. But i tried to make her choose between Kimcry and Kimvio. She got super pissed.

Kimki: You know i like them both. -.-

Shadow: Shadow heroine of time!

Everyone sleeping: SHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shadow: *Quietly* Signing off.

* * *

Name: Kimki Mckell

Hair color: Brown

Hair length: Really long and kind of curly

Eye color: Golden brown

Skin/Scars: Tan skin

Personality: Hyper, Slightly sadistic, Smart, and Random

1st power- Demon mode

How its activated: when irritated to the breaking point

eye color:Red

2nd power- Computer expert/hacker

Outfit: Long sleeved long dark purple shirt that gos a bit over black skinny jeans and the shirt has an black shash in the middle that ties in the back. Black knee high boots


	80. The Game of Life

Shadow: Hello again fellow authors as we interview all the sages!

Saria: hello

Rauru:...

Darunia: Im not going to destroy the wall again

Ruto: O.o and im not going to annoy Linky again

Nabooru: Who are you again?

Impa: *Shrugs*

Zelda: She's the interviewer.

Impa: So shes 'Shadow Heroine of Time'?

Ruto: Yup she is

Shadow: O.o

Kimki: Shadow who ar- -.- Your interviewing the sages arent you

Shadow: Yup!

Nabooru: Heroine of time huh?

Shadow: W-what?

Impa: You dont look like a Heroine

Kimki: Shes not..?

Ruto: It says right there in her name

Shadow: SHHHH! LEMME ASK YOU QUESTIONS!

Everyone: O.o;

Kimki: Link did you annoy her again?

Link: NO!

Shadow: Now one at a freaking time. Question one: Whats it like being a sage?

Saria: Dark,

Zelda: Tetious,

Ruto: tiring,

Darunia: HOT!

Everyone: O.o;

Nabooru: Annoying

Impa: *Shrugs* I agree with Nabooru.

Sages: And we have to be responsible for Ganondork over there!

Ganondork: what did I do?

Shadow & Kimki: *Anime fall on face*

Shadow: BESIDES try and take over Hyrule?

Kimki: and more than once.

Ganondork: O.o T-T

Impa: Wimp. -.-

Shadow: Questio-

Blue: We have no more questions

Kimki: Nope! Have a great day!

Sages: *Look at each other shrug then leave*

Shadow: I hope that gambling god is happy now

Kimki: Wha

Shadow: Nothing nevermind

-Something comes out of the blue and whacks Kimki and Shadow in the head-

Vio: wfkjawel;ijwae;lirfj HELLO

Kimki: O.o Vio? I haven't seen you in awhile

Shadow: Wait wheres everyone?

Kimki: *Screams*

Shadow: *Screams*

Vio: Your in the game.

Kimki: What game?

Alana: The

Sachi: Game

Vio: Of

Everyone Cept Kimki and Shadow: Life

Alana: The only way to get out is to beat it

Sachi: You may only have one friend Not including each other

Vio: Good Luck... And don't die.

* * *

**Uh oh. Kimki and Shadow are trapped. But where? Stay tuned...**


	81. The wind sage! NO not vaati!

Shadow: Sorry i haven't been writing chapters much. Been working on the house. Anyway today we are interviewing...

Kimki: Who are we interviewing?

Shadow: *Shrugs* Like i said i would interview Daisy like she wanted me to but Fado!

Fado: O.o

Kimki: He reminds me of Mado

Mado: NO HE DOESN'T

Fado:...

Shadow: So whats it like sitting in one place for so long?

Fado: Boring

Shadow: Really?

Kimki: Well you are used in three diff games

Wind waker

Twilight princess

and Ocarina of time

Shadow: You were female in OOT.

Fado: O.o I was?

Kimki: Yea. and male in the other two games

Maniac: O.o

Fado: Wow...

Shadow: and as i recall your from wind waker right?

Fado: Yes i was the sage of the Wind before Makar.

Kimki: I havent played the game so...

Shadow: I have :D Anyway im guessing this is the last question

Fado: Well you've asked me a lot of questions without knowing

Kimki: it was about three or two

Shadow: Do you like being the Wind sage?

Fado: No.

Kimki: O.o

Shadow: What

Kimki: Maniac's interviews are over T-T

Shadow: yes i know and she shall be the 99th chapter.

Kimki: Okay so what are you plannin?

Shadow: You'll have to wait and see. :3

Zuko: Shadow wtf

Shadow: O.o Shadow heroine of time

Kimki: and Kimki Mckell

SIGNIN OFF


	82. SO confusing!

Kimki: two in- why am i surprised?

Shadow: Sorry? Today we have... Zuko (From wind waker)

Ww Zuko: Yeah?

Shadow: hello. And cameraman Zuko will be named Zuzu in this chapter

Zuzu: O.o

Zuko: Okay then anyway.

Shadow: Anyway, So what do you do on the ship?

Zuko: Well i was look out...

Shadow: Best time on ship?

Zuko: tetra being captured

Shadow:o.o

Zuko: what being on the ship was boring!

Zuzu: O.o thats kinda like me telling you that i would love Shadow to be captured.

Shadow: Great example Zuzu...

Zuko: hehehehe Idiot

Zuzu: Really? *Attacks Zuko*

Shadow: O.o

-Commercial-

Shadow: Do you like animal crossing?

Audience: *Nods*

Shadow: then this is the product for you !

link: Animal crossing new leaf! ONly for the nintendo 3ds!

Shadow: buy today!

-commercial over-

Shadow: STAHP!

Both Zukos: O.o

Shadow: ZUko just go. Zuzu... Clean up the mess you both made

Zuko: *Leaves*

Zuzu: *Cleans up*

Shadow: Shadow heroine of time

Kimki: Kimki mckell

SIGNING OFF


	83. This is our Demise

Shadow: I just realized we hit 80. So soon is 90.

Kimki: I don't want this to end! :(

Shadow: Neither do I. :T anyway. Today we interview... Demise!

Demise: Hello

Shadow: *opens the window* Hello :D Why do you want to take over the world?

Demise: Cuz where I come from.. its stuffy

Shadow: ALMIGHTY BEING itty bitty living space XD

Kimki: this aint aladdin

Shadow: Of course it is :D

Demise: ahem..?

Shadow: Sorry. So why are you amused by Link?

Demise: A challenge has never arosen before they are all scared of me.

Shadow: Im not

Demise: *grabs Shadow from window* ARE YOU NOW?

Shadow: No because im BLIND

Demise: -.- Touche... *Puts shadow back down*

Kimki: So why did you try to steal the triforce?

Demise: *shrugs* It was shiny :D

Shadow: Wtf first freaking ganon likes sparkly things then Zant likes the freaking moon. (Read before chapters... Much is explained) and now you like shiny things? WTF NINTENDO

Kimki: No its your logic

Shadow: I have no logic

Demise and Kimki: O.o

Demise: anyway. I gotta go destroy the Link and get the pretty shiny thing.

Shadow:O.o.

Kimki: O.o

Demise: *Leaves*

Shadow: Well this was... Weird.

Kimki: should we go stop him...?

Shadow: Yes... Shadow heroine of time

Kimki: Kimki Mckell

SIGNING OFF!

*They both go running off after Demise*


	84. Shadow Vs Shadow (If you squint ?)

Yeah i decided not to do the game of life thing because... Ill do that later i guess. as a bonus chapter

* * *

Shadow: Today we interview the trigger happy bastard

Dark: -.- not trigger happy

Shadow: trigger happy

Vio: SHUT UP

Shadow: -.- wheres kimki

Kimki: over here... Still trying to wake up from Linebecks speech about Link

Shadow: it was sweet... n well... Long.

Dark: Ahem?

Shadow: Shh trigger happy shadow

Dark: -.- Are you the shadow of the heroine of time?

Shadow: -.- No! lemme ask questions trigger happy freak.

Dark: FINE go ahead

Shadow: Question one: You ever been abused by ganon?

Dark: O.o what kind of a question is that?

Kimki: O.o

Dark: yes?

Shadow: SEE!?

OOT Link: yes...

Shadow: Alright yaoi boys. Kimki and a lot of our viewers don't like yaoi. Soo... Next question:

Kimki: How old are you?

Dark: *Shrugs*

Shadow: *Hugs Dark*

Kimki: o.o

Vio: O.o

Zuko: *still asleep at the camera*

Shadow: Its okay...

Dark: How do you know...?

Shadow: Everything works out in the end... More than you know it will.

Dark: *Buries face in shadow's shoulder*

Shadow: Its okay...

Kimki: ... Is he okay..?

Shadow: He's just misunderstood...

Kimki: We shall end it here. Kimki mckell

Shadow: Shadow heroine of time

All: SIGNING OFF


	85. He IZ cray cray

Shadow:Uhm. that one guy in the windmill!

gru-gru: Hello :3

Shadow: Well hows your windmill...?

Gru-gru: (yes this is his name... -.-) Good :3 hasnt been messed up since Link came around

Link: *Plays the song of the storms at the windmill*

Gru-gru: YOU PLAYED THE SONG AGAIN!?

Shadow: O.o Dude i didnt do anything!

Gru-gru: sdkfjaiwegj;oliwejflasdkf j SOmeone played it! SOMEONE DID *Crashes through window*

Shadow: O.o shit. Well sorry this was short people. Imma go watch Sword Art Online nao so Shadow heroine of time

Kimki: and Kimki mckell

SIGNING OFF!


	86. GROW GROWWW!

Shadow: hello, Shadow here with some bad news before we start the interview. I have no more characters left (For realz this time) i havent played SS or any other game all the way through. But This is the last one. I know ive said this before but this is really true this time. After this i will make something special for my friends :)

Kimki: :(

Shadow: I know this is sad but Kimki. I will start this up again after i finish SS and PH and that other game for the DS... What was it called? Spirit tracks thats right. Well anyway lets get this last interview underway!

Deku tree: How the hell...

Shadow: AUTHOR LOGIC SUX that and i don't have any logic.

Deku tree: Whatsoever?

Shadow: *Nods* Whatsoever. Anyway. Whats it like being a tree?

Deku tree: well depends. Having my name be literally 'Poop' Tree? Or the fact i cant go anywhere?

Shadow: *Looks at kimki*

Kimki: both

Deku tree: It sux.

Shadow: LIKE MY AUTHOR LOGIC?

Deku Tree: yes. -.-

Shadow: yayyy! authors logic sux.

Kimki: whats it feel like to have a spider inside ya?

Deku tree: Im not that old lady who swallowed a fly and yes i did die.

Shadow: Then how are you here?

Deku Tree: If i could shrug i would.

Kimki: he has a point

Shadow: You asked the question...

Kimki: YOU DID

Dark: LADIES LADIES. You are both pretty

Shadow: Go die in a hole Dark.

Dark: scarred pyromaniac

Shadow: trigger happy emo version of Link

Dark: at least im not a girl!

Maniac: WHAT DID YOU SAY

Shadow: shit he did it now... Well before I jump in to help her Im shadow heroine of time

Kimki: Im Kimki Mckell and shes Zelda maniac

SIGNING OFF!


	87. Demon

Shadow: hello. Today i shall be writing in story format because I just feel like it.

* * *

I smiled as Demon walked onto the set. "Hey" Demon said sitting down on the conveniently placed chair in the center of the room. "You're eyesight coming back?" She asked. "Yeah little by little. But they tell me I will lose all the sight in my left eye." Demon shrugged. Her vision a blurry mix of colors. "So you doin chapters on each of us huh?"

"Yeah to tell all the fun times we all had" I replied sitting on the floor beside Demon.

"That sounds fun. I think i remember Daisy saying something about that too" Demon replied smiling.

So heres where it all begins...

-Shadow's POV-

I smile as I check the newest review on WW:TGWWTIAVG. The message says:

"High twenty! I would've screamed, "HOLY MOTHER OF BALLS I'M IN WIND WAKER!" " I laughed and messaged her back. Soon we had reached over 100 something messages in about two to three days. In a matter of days me and Demon had grown close

"Would you want to do a collab with me sometime?" I asked one day out of the blue.

So we did.

Afterwards, looking back at everything me and demon talked about one night on Animal Crossing New Leaf. Lemme just tell ya... We had thoughtful talks... Not even MEANT to be on there.

"Yeah it was fun and bonding moment." Demon said smiling. "Wart Jr was totally checking us out" I laughed while demon fell out of her chair laughing so hard. "Demon don't die on meeee" I yelled, which only made her laugh harder. I sighed and went on with the story.

"Shes the first one who made me read Zelda Maniac's Interviews. Which I was kinda reluctant at first but ended up reading and liking. Which eventually drove me to creating this. So i really can say. Thank you Demon and Maniac" i smiled and yawned. "Ill continue this later im tired..."

Whos next? Guess :D i dare ya


	88. Kayla

Even though i haven't really talked to you much. You are a great friend and have inspired me and Maniac not to quit twice. Although sometimes you seemed a little bit too harsh on both of us. Don't worry we needed it. Kayla, I really hope you see this and know how much of a sister you mean to me...

we really haven't talked much but thats probably cuz sometimes i didn't want to speak to anyone. which was my own damn fault. But even though i havent much to say...

I can say you and Demon are true friends. ( This list will get longer because there are three others on their way :D)


	89. Daisy

Daisy? Yeah she is a great friend. Her and the two others I did these interviews with. Hehehe she really reminded me of Red. Soon I shall play OOT and kill Darky XD I promise you this. Anyway I know i'm doing everyone different because i have no logic

"Shadow that don't make any sense..."

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Kimki. Anyway, Daisy is really sweet even though I've never talked to her before. Yes I'm one of her co interviewers along with maniac and cilan. (Still think its better with a Y instead of an I...)

I still hate how i cant talk to her. Hon, by the way. Ill give you my town and name after i find my 3ds (Yes i lost it... its SOMEWHERE) anyway, I still havent really talked to her.. So...

Who do you think is next..?


	90. Maniac

Last but not least...

Maniac,

The one who started this whole branch of interviews.

The one who brought us all together and held us together.

The one who left and then came back...

I really dont know who holds us together...

Maniac is really a sweet but hyper person. She is mostly like a little sister. Her and demon are mostly like family. Ive talked to both of them. Maniac was the one who got me into doing these interviews. I love her to death.

Oh yeah and people of the interwebs..?

You hurt any of my family i will personally come back just to snap your necks.

Anyway. I really have no clue what else to say.

and one more thing before i make my ending chapter:

1: Vaati i WILL snap your bones if you hurt her.

2: i WILL finish SS and start on this again.

3: Who do you viewers think kept the Demshakaydaniac together..?

My last chapter is coming up. So stay tuned.


	91. Goodbyes and promises

**songs to listen to while reading this: Breakaway (Kelly clarkson) and ill always remember you (Kirsten price)**

I watch as everything gets taken down. Blue getting crushed by a piece of furniture. Demon taking the chair, Daisy taking my Black chair. "Daisy you can keep that chair. I am in your interviews right?" She nodded and took the chair to her car. Realizing Blue needed help i sighed and picked up the furniture. "You are so weak sometimes..."

"I GOT THAT DROPPED ON ME!" Blue retorted and got up going over to help someone else with their duty. I take the piece of furniture outside and into the moving truck.

Soon enough everyone stops and looks at me. "Are you sure you want everything gone...?" Demon asks. "not everything, You guys can have anything you want and put it in your own studios." I say and everyone nods.

I hated to see everything going away. Wed had so much good times here...

when me and Kimki started...

When I met maniac,

When we interviewed everyone.

When the demshadaniac was made

Then was renamed to demshakaydaniac

I will always remember the good times... and the bad times..

But today was really the last day that the interviews ended.

"Shadow!" I hear someone from behind call my name. "Yeah?" I yelled back.

"I hate you for ending the interviews but i love you sis!" I turn to see Kimki watching me from the doorway to the studio. Standing up I smile "I know you hate me for this.. But this is for the best... I will beat Skyward Sword and come back to interview the characters. "

"You promise?"

"I promise"

Kimki comes up and stands by me. "Its really over..?" She asks. "For now it is..." We looked at the wall that darunia busted and smiled.

Suddenly, someone glomped me and we both fell over. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" A familiar voice yelled in my ear. "Maniac..." I softly said. "I know.. i don't want to leave either but I have to... I have no one else to interview. Like i told Kimki i will come back and finish this after i beat SS" I said "Good" She replied getting up off of me.

"You guys leave.. Ill catch up in a minute" I said. everyone nodded then left.

Left with now just an empty studio my thoughts emptied of all the trouble that had been caused. This was a second home to me. my pride... My love.. My joy..

I opened my mouth and started singing softly.

"Leaves from the vine... Falling so slow... Like tiny fragile shells... drifting in the foam... Little soldier boy... come marching home... and brave soldier boy... Comes marching home..." my voice echoed throughout the entire now empty room.

I got up slowly. Looked once more at it. And left

"Comes marching..."

Home...

* * *

_**This has been an awesome ride... I swear to the goddesses i will come back after SS is finished. But it really hurts to say this...**_

_**Shadow heroine of time...**_

_**Signing off..**_


	92. Dear readers:

Reader,

Whoever you might be, I am quitting this forever. I was talking with maniac before she made her big goodbye to which i admitted i didn't want to do this anymore either. I honestly didn't want to do this past chapter 70 but people kept telling me that they wanted more... Kimki included. She even argued with me that she would put it up on her page... Please don't.

this is the last time im going to put this back up after people have seen this i will delete this whole thing. So I swear to the goddesses if anyone from freaking eliminator comments that im breaking the rules... -.-

anyway thank you for reading and thank you for everything you guys have done.

Goodbye forever interviewing world,

Shadow Heroine of Time


	93. BOOM BABY!

The last chapter... The last chapter... I looked around my burned studio (Ill explain later) "Well... even if i wanted to do one... Applebottom did some damage to it." I sighed, tugging on my brown hair. "SHADOW!" I heard from somewhere behind me. I turned to see Maniac and Vaati. My eyes widened as she got closer and finally the world below me came crashing to me.

"Ugh..." I moaned, feeling the weight of maniac on top of me. She managed to catch me off-guard. Curse me for teaching her that tactic...

"You okay? Are you coming back?" She asked, I still had no clue if I could. "My studio burned down though. There's no way I can return." I said, pushing her off of me so I could sit up.

"I would say something cheesy like. 'raise this studio' But this isn't MLP and we don't have a lot of people or can do things that fast" Maniac said sweat-dropping. she was right. "CURSE YOU NON MLP WORLD" I shouted, flailing my arms around.

"So are you going to continue your Interviews?"

"... Does my studio look fit to host interviews?"

She shook her head. "But we can fix it up by the next chapter!"

I looked at her confused. then sighed.

"Fine."

Kimki and maniac yelled and screamed causing me to cover my hylian ears.

Sheesh vaati wasnt kidding about having sensitive hearing..

Im back people.

...

Im back.


	94. New introduction!

"Kimki, Shadow! your on in 5 seconds" Maniac called.

We rushed to the stage and stood in our positions.

4

Stay calm shadow... This isnt your first interview right.

3

Do we even have anyone to interview? I looked hopelessly at Kimki and she sighed

2

We can do this...

1

We can do this...

With the counter hitting 1 the red curtains shielding the audience's view to our stage opening we smiled as Kimki exclaimed "WELCOME TO ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OF"

"ZELDA INTERVIEWS!" We both said laughing.

"We know you have a lot of choices." Kimki continued.

"But we are deeply glad you chose us" I finished. It had become our slogan for the beginning of our shows.

"So first today. Who can remember our friend DriftedDaisy?" I asked the crowd.

"From the Demshakaydaniac?" A member of the audience asked,

I slightly nodded. "Yes. Well she runs interviews too. And I just want to say to her. Don't give up. No matter how many reviews you get from the same people. No matter if you think its a ripoff. Hon, if yours is then mine is just as rippoffish"

I looked at Kimki for a different word i could have used, she just shrugged 'Some help you are' I thought bitterly.

Turning towards the camera i smiled. my crimson eyes trying to blink shut from the light I used to be accustomed to I could see Kimki's brown eyes trying to flutter shut too.

"Today we aren't really going to interview anyone. Just trying to get back into the swing of things." I stated. "I'm actually quite surprised we got everything back up so fast."

'Without the my little pony crew' I added in my thoughts.

"Agh... the life of a high-school sophomore..." I sighed.

"I'm just going into my freshman year" Kimki replied. I smiled and looked out to the crowd.

"Wish her luck everyone!"

The crowd roared with anticipation.

"Wait. Its the end of summer right?"

"Yeah?..." I asked not quite getting what she was poking at.

"Why don't we thro-"

"No no parties right now. I have to go school shopping" I said, sticking my tongue out at the mention of shopping.

"You seriously hate shopping dontcha?"Kimki asked, I nodded and sighed.

"Well tomorrow we will have someone here for you guys I promise" I said then smiled.

we're officially back...


End file.
